My Stupid Life All Because of HIM
by Kyosnekozukigirl
Summary: Finished Sango&Miroku fic! A girl's normal life is taken upside down with the new guy. But when he reads what he thinks is a love spell Sango's personality is turned upside down. One thing for sure is that, it wasn't a love spell. COMPLETE
1. The Promise

This is my 2nd fan fiction attempt so this is a Sango and Miroku fanficy.please no flames ok? Well please forgive me for grammar errors and all that other stuff.this is what I get for reading too much manga.well I am only 12 and call me Semly or Semmy for short ok? I am Chinese too so here's the story.  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 1: The Promise  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was at a small park, there were a little girl and a little boy sitting together on a bench. The girl looked of 10 years old; she had long black hair tied up in a low ponytail. She wore a blue skirt and a white t-shirt. The boy sitting next to her was of 11 ½; he had black hair and a little (very little) ponytail, and wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. The girl was staring at the huge lake that was in front of the two.  
  
"Miroku? Do you have to move away?" the girl said sadly.  
  
"Sango, I don't want to but my grandfather said its final," the boy called Miroku turned to look at Sango. "Ah! Sango?"  
  
The little girl, Sango, was crying a little. Little tears slowly fell down her face as she tried to wipe them off.  
  
"Sango.don't cry," Miroku said while pushing out a handkerchief to her face. He started to pat her back. "B-But.I don't want you to go! You're my only friend.all I have now is Kagome and her friend InyYasha.*sniff*. .Y- You promised you would stay and be my friend.for-", Sango was interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"Forever, right?" the boy said with a smile on his face. "I'll keep that promise to you."  
  
Sango wiped her tears and looked up at Miroku. "You better keep it then! I want to see you again. If you don't come back to see be again than umm.I'll kill myself!" Sango said. This surprised Miroku a lot. "Heheh, well then I'll keep my promise to see you again." The boy said quietly. "Here." the girl gave shoved out some beads out of her pocket. "Wear this all the time and that way, you won't ever forget your promise," the black haired girl said quietly.  
  
The boy took the beads and but it around his neck (A/N sorry that its not on his hand.). He then took out a charm. "Since you gave me something to remember you by, I'll give you this," the boy gave her a good luck charm that had the words "Yume Itsumo". Sango took it and put it in her pocket. ".Miroku thank you." the girl replied. The boy simply smiled.  
  
"Hey, anything for my Sango."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
It was an ordinary day for Sango Shimara. She got out of bed, took a shower, get dressed, and make breakfast for Kohaku. Sango Shimara was a 16- year-old girl who like any other girl went to high school. She wore a jeans and a black T-shirt. She had long silky black hair that was tied up at the back. She walked out of her room and greeted her brother, Kohaku.  
  
"Morning Kohaku. Sorry about not making breakfast," the 16-year-old said, " I overslept."  
  
"Oh that? Don't worry about that. You just owe me." The boy said. Sango went over to the door and went out. "Got to go! See you later!" with that, Sango went out of the door and shut it. Sango lived in an apartment house with her little brother and her pet cat Kirara. Sango went to school at Reima High. She was starting the year but she missed summer a lot. She walked to school and a girl joined up to her. She had long black hair like Sango but a little shorter.  
  
"Morning Kagome. Did InuYasha yell at you again?" Sango teased.  
  
"Don't even remind me of that jerk!" Kagome said with anger filling her face.  
  
Sango sighed for she didn't actually think she would be right. "Kagome, you do like the guy right? You've known him for I dunno umm 10 years!"  
  
"Sango don't say it so loud! Anyways how about you? You had a crush on what's his name.he left 8 years ago.Sango? Do you remember his name?" the bright girl asked.  
  
"I don't remember.but so far I haven't seen him yet. All I have to remember him by is this charm," Sango said quietly. "But he said he would come back to see me. I just hope he didn't forget.I wish I remembered his name."  
  
"Oy, Kagome!"  
  
A black haired boy runs to Kagome. He seemed to be mad when he ran to Kagome.  
  
"Hmph." Kagome just turned around and walked to school alone. She seemed pretty mad but Sango didn't understand why she was so mad.  
  
"InuYasha!" Sango yelled, "What did you do now?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?! She just got mad at me all of a sudden. All I said was that her cousin Kikyo was pretty cute! Then she left and yelled at me!" the black haired boy said. "Damn why the hell do women have to be so annoying. They are like-"  
  
WACK  
  
Sango smacked Inuyasha and then went on her way to school.  
  
"WOMEN ARE SO ANNOYING!" the hot headed InuYasha yelled.  
  
Sango started walking to school again until she saw a boy looking around. He had black hair and it was tied up at the back. He wore a black T-shirt and black jeans. She also noticed he was pretty handsome and was her age. But he seemed to look lost for he was looking around everywhere. She felt that she should help him and she did. She walked toward the guy.  
  
"Hello. Umm are you lost?" Sango said with concern.  
  
"My my, yes I am. I'm looking for a school called Reima High. I'm a new student and I think I lost my way." The cute guy said sweetly to her.  
  
"I go there and I guess I could help you since I go there."  
  
"I guess I have good luck today. I have a very cute girl to show me to school. My name is Miroku Hourshi." Miroku said while extending his hand. Sango shock his hand and then let go.  
  
"Sango Shimara." She then started to walk with the guy to school. 'Miroku.that name.it sounds familiar but I don't remember where I ever heard that name." Sango thought quietly.  
  
They got to a huge beautiful school that was very obviously was a private school. She then got in the school.  
  
"The office is down the hall to the left ok? C ya." With that Sango walked away. The guy named Miroku was about to run after her but remembered he had to get to the office. Later Sango got to her homeroom and sat down. She just stared out the window She then watched Kagome and InuYasha fight. She enjoyed watching that but then remembered they shouldn't be fighting at all. Her thoughts went on about the guy Miroku. Class started and the teacher came in.  
  
"Well class I'll be your homeroom teacher this year and I hope we have a fun year together." The teacher Miss Megumi said.  
  
'Fun? Yeah right.' Sango thought. 'I never had a lot of fun during the school year. So why this year?'  
  
A guy walked in the class and the guy just happened to be.Miroku. He seemed to be similing when he saw Sango. Sango however didn't notice at all that he smiled at her.  
  
"Class, this is Miroku Hourshi. He'll be in our homeroom. Mr. Hourshi sit next to Miss. Shimara. Shimara, show Hourshi around the school if you will. He has the same class schedule like you so it should be no problem." Miss Megumi said.  
  
Miroku waked toward the empty desk and sat down. He seemed pretty happy that he was sitting right next to Sango.  
  
"Why Sango, I guess I'll be seeing you everyday now." Miroku said while grinning.  
  
"Yea." The girl said lazily. She was pretty bored and wodered what will the school year be like with the new guy, Miroku. She thought it would be just the same as any school year but Sango was wrong for she didn't know Miroku much.  
  
End of The Promise  
  
^ ^ how was the first chapter? If you have any suggestions just im me ok? Well I'll try to write another chapter soon. Well Cya. 


	2. Learning HIS Ways

^ ^ heh heh. Thanks for the reviews! I read a lot of anime if you c my bio.but I hope this chapter will be ok. This is sorta hard.  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 2: Learning HIS Ways  
  
It was in the classroom.  
  
"Class, today we will have an assignment that will help us get to know each other." Miss. Megumi began to say. The whole class however just groaned against the idea. Miss. Megumi just pounded her desk.  
  
"Don't aww me! So whoever you are sitting next to is your partner for the rest of the school year." The greened haired teacher said. "So your assignment and homework is to get to know your partner for 1 week, including weekends. Start."  
  
Miroku just smirked at this assignment. He turned to look at Sango and smiled. "Well Sango, how should we start?"  
  
'A week with him?' Sango thought. "Umm.I'm not sure." Sango said uneasily.  
  
"How about where we live and who we live with?" the black haired boy said.  
  
".I live at Trapia Apartments with my little brother Kohaku and my cat Kirara." Sango said while pausing.  
  
"^ ^ What a coincidence" Miroku said while smiling.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I just happened to move there, but I live alone." Miroku started to look at her. "Sango, how about you tell me what's your-"  
  
"Miroku lets continue this later. We have another class, lets go since I hafta walk you to the next class." Sango said while getting up. Miroku stood up and followed her. Suddenly a guy came speeding by and was about to crash into Sango.  
  
"Hey watch out!" the black haired boy yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku suddenly pulled Sango away to the side. He grabbed her by the shoulder and she started to blush at this. "Uh.thank you." the blushing girl said.  
  
^ ^ (Miroku  
  
"Ano.you can get your hand off my shoulder."  
  
"Why of course." Miroku said while grinning. His hand sled off her back in till Sango felt something on her rear.  
  
WACK  
  
Sango punched Miroku so hard his head fell to the ground. She was red of anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Hentai! Pervert!" Sango yelled while walking away.  
  
However, Miroku was able to recover and got up. "I guess she's not gonna be so nice to me any more.but ^ ^ it was worth it!"  
  
(A/N -_- Miroku's such a hentai.)  
  
After School.  
  
Sango was walking home with Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"So InuYasha, can you treat me too some ice cream? I'm hungry." Kagome said while digging in her pocket.  
  
"What?! Why the hell should I teat you?! Go treat yourself!" the black haired boy said.  
  
"Hmph. I knew you would say that," the girl said while pulling out a necklace, "So.I'll do this."  
  
Kagome put the necklace on InuYasha and smiled.  
  
"Lets see.SIT!" the girl yelled.  
  
InuYasha fell to the ground so hard the concrete almost cracked open. Kagome smiled widely at this. "So, I guess you'll have to treat me to ice cream now InuYasha." The girl said happily.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?!" the blacked headed boy yelled.  
  
"That's from grandpa. I thought it wouldn't work but I guess this time one of his stupid stuff actually work," Kagome said, "You can't take it off so you'll have to wear that and do what I say."  
  
"Clever Kagome. I wish Miroku's necklace did that." Sango said, "That way he won't be able to do his perverted actions."  
  
InuYasha got up and walked to Kagome. He seemed as if he could he would knock out Kagome, but he didn't.  
  
"Since I hafta pay now, Sango want me to buy you some?" the guy said quietly.  
  
"No thanks, I have to get home now. See ya Kagome! I hope you have fun." With that, Sango walked away toward Trapia Apartments.  
  
"WHAT?! That much?! No way am I gonna pay for-"  
  
"SIT!" the black haired girl said.  
  
Later at Sango's apartment front door.  
  
Sango was about to open the door until a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes. It was huge hands so it had to be a mans hands.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
"Miroku, get your hands offa me or you'll be seeing my fist in your face this time."  
  
^ ^ '(Miroku  
  
He let his hands off and Sango turned to look at the smiling guy.  
  
"What are doing.you're here to stay with me huh?" Sango said sadly.  
  
"Well than aren't you gonna let me in?" Miroku said happily.  
  
Sango sighed at this and opened her door.  
  
"Kohaku, I'm home!" the black haired girl yelled. A boy walked out and smiled. "^ ^ Your back. I was just gonna make lunch too."  
  
"I'll make it so don't worry. You shouldn't be doing this much stuff, its not good for your leg." Sango said caringly, "Oh yea, this is Miroku. He'll be coming over here on certain days ok?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kohaku." The boy said shyly.  
  
"^ ^ I'm Miroku, your soon to be brother in l-" Miroku was stopped from finishing his sentence because Sango stomped on his foot pretty hard.  
  
"Kohaku don't bother him, he's just gonna be annoying." Sango said while putting up a fake smile. Kohaku started to his room but then stopped.  
  
"Oh yea, there's a new next door neighbor too. I haven't seen him yet but I wonder if he's nice." with that, Kohaku left to go to his room.  
  
"New neighbor?" Miroku said.  
  
"What?" Sango said while walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"^ ^ Oh yea, I forgot to tell you that I'm gonna be moving in to the empty apartment next to you. So I guess we'll be spending time with each other anyways." Miroku said while smiling widely.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
End of Learning HIS Ways  
  
^ ^ sorry.I don't think I wrote a good chapter.I don't know what to do.maybe I should stop it.but I wont its too much fun. So I hope ppl will review soon ok? I want reviews! Well please? I'll try to write another one soon ok? C ya 


	3. Questioning HIM and HIM Questioning HER

Kyosnekozukigirl (Semly):^.^ Thank you for all the reviews! One of the reviews asked that isn't Miroku older than Sango and that shouldn't they be in different grades. Well I sort of made a mistake in the 1st chapter. Sango's 10 and Miroku's 10 ½ when they made a promise with each other. And as for when they will find out that they made the promise with each other.^- ^ I think you'll see very soon.hehe.  
  
Sango: Hey! What are you talking about?!  
  
Semly: ^-^' Nothing. Umm lets go on with the story. I forgot the disclaimer so I'll write it now. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! NOT EVEN THE TEACHER, MISS. MEGUMI! SHE'S FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN! ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT!  
  
Miroku: I don't think you had to yell.  
  
Semly: Whatever, lets go on know.  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 3: Questioning HIM and HIM Questioning HER  
  
Sango was lying down on her bed. She was both exhausted and stressed out for the 'pervert' or Miroku was now her next store neighbor. She then stood up and opened a drawer she pulled out a black book and places that on the desk. She then walked toward her bookshelf. She pulled out 2 books from the shelf, one was pink and the other was green. She placed them on the desk and then she sat down on the chair.  
  
"What should I name this years diary?" Sango picks up the green book, "Last years title was 'Maybe an exciting year?' but then the ending title became 'A boring year'."  
  
She sighs and then picks up the pink book and then starts to look at it fondly. "This one was one of my favorite years. This one was when I was 9 years old to 10.I had a friend and he was always kind to me. I forgot his name too and the worst part is that this book and the ones before this, is that it got wet in the rain when I was moving," Sango sighs and then puts the pink book down. She looks at the black book.  
  
"Well maybe I'll title this 'My Stupid Life All Because of HIM'." Sango said while writing it down on the cover. "I wonder what the ending title will be though."  
  
The next day.  
  
Sango was walking out of her apartment door and started to run down to the elevator. She didn't want to bump into her 'partner' and didn't want him to do anything to her. But it was too late. She ran so fast she bumped into him.  
  
"Oww.is that you Miroku?" Sango said while rubbing her head.  
  
"^-^ Who else could it be?" Miroku said with a smile. Sango sighed at this and rubbed her head again.  
  
"You are the first person that I have started to hate in just one day." Sango said while getting in the elevator with Miroku.  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" Miroku said with his usual smile.  
  
"Miroku, why do you have to be such a pervert?" Sango said while walking out with Miroku following her.  
  
"Why do you seem to hate me so much?" Miroku said in defense. Sango flinched at this but continued walking.  
  
".Why do you seem so familiar?" Sango said quietly.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you." Miroku said quietly. She started to stare at the ground while walking. She started to blush for when she went to look at him, he looked so cute. He wasn't grinning at all; he just had this cute look that was attracting her. She then started to smile until she noticed Miroku was way ahead of her. She started to run after him.  
  
"Miroku! Matte!" Sango yelled. She then tripped and fell. Miroku turned around and ran to her.  
  
"Sango? Are you ok?" Miroku said with concern. He lended out his hand but as he did, Sango started to remember something.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sango was a little girl of 9; she was chasing a little boy of 9 ½. Sango fell down and then she started to cry. The little boy ran to her and started to look very worried.  
  
"Sango? Are you ok?" the little boy said with concern. She started to cry a little more. She then started to cry in his arms for the little boy started to hug her.  
  
"I'm sorry." The little boy said.  
  
~Flashback end~  
  
'Huh?' Sango thought. 'What was with that? It looked just like Miroku.'  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said while lending out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "Are you ok?"  
  
Sango started to straighten herself out but then she looked up at him. "I'm fine."  
  
Miroku then smiled. "Good"  
  
Later at Lunch.  
  
"Sango, earth to Sango Shimara." Kagome said while waving her hand in front of her. They were both sitting on a bench and eating their lunch. InuYasha was with them also. Sango however was starring into space trying to wonder why the little boy looked just like Miroku.  
  
"Forget about her, Kagome." InuYasha said. "She's probably thinking about are old friend."  
  
"Yeah true, but you should have some concern too! She's your friend too!" Kagome said with anger.  
  
"So what?! I can be concerned if I want to and right now I'm not concerned!" InuYasha said.  
  
"InuYasha, SIT!" Kagome said. InuYasha fell down with his head on the table. As his head fell onto the table he fell into his sandwich.  
  
"Damn you!" InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him and then started to laugh like crazy, for InuYasha had mayonnaise on his face.  
  
After school at Miroku's front door.  
  
Sango was waiting by his door because today she had to stay over at his house. She started to lean against the door.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' Sango thought. 'I get all spaced out all because I remember something.but could Miroku be the one I made a promise too?'  
  
"^-^ You waited here just for me, my dear Sango?" Miroku said while approaching her. He took out his key and unlocked it. He opened the door. "Ladies first." Miroku said. Sango walked inside ignoring his comment. Miroku walked inside after her and then closed the door.  
  
"Can you help me? I'm still cleaning around here and well all I need to clean is my room." Miroku said causally.  
  
"( You better not do anything!" Sango said with a frown. She followed him to his room and then as she walked in she noticed that it was all clean. "? There's nothing to clean though." Sango said with curiosity.  
  
Miroku walked toward the walls and started to rip the wallpaper. "I just need to take all this wallpaper off. ^-^ Don't worry, I'm not THAT indecent." Miroku said while ripping the wallpaper off.  
  
"Alright." Sango started to rip the wallpaper with him. Later, They ripped all the wallpaper off except for one spot near his bed.  
  
"Miroku! There's just this and then where're done, ok?" Sango said while walking toward the wall. As she tore it off, she noticed a huge hole that was big enough for her to crawl though. "Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku said while walking over to her. He looked at the hole and than at Sango. "I didn't know there was a hole. Where does it lead to?"  
  
"I don't know." Sango said while staring at the hole. "You go in first though."  
  
Miroku crawled into the hole but then noticed there was something blocking it. He pushed it aside and then got out of the hole. He was in a room but wasn't sure where. Sango followed him and then noticed that the room she was in was HERS.  
  
"What the hell? My room?" Sango said with shock. She noticed her scroll poster that had the names of her family and friends was what avoided Sango from noticing it.  
  
"This is your room?" Miroku said while looking around.  
  
"Yes. Since it's my room.GET OUT!" Sango shoved him into the hole and then used the scroll to cover the hole as it always did. 'Great! Now he'll try peeping on me now!' Sango thought with frustration.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Sango ended up having dinner at Miroku's apartment. She had to admit that his cooking was very good but was relieved that he did nothing perverted to her that day. She then went to her apartment and then took out her book.  
  
Diary,  
  
Today was an exhausting day but today that guy Miroku didn't do anything perverted to me. I just helped him out tear wallpaper from the walls. The only bad thing was that there was a hole that lend into MY room. Now that creep is probably going to try and do something perverted. I also remembered something from the past too. I remembered something that involved Him again. I saw his face but his face looked just like Miroku's face. It was probably someone that looked like him though.  
  
She then finished up he diary entry and then fell to sleep.  
  
The next day.  
  
It was after school, Sango was at Miroku's house again helping him clean. This time she was helping him look though his stuff.  
  
"^-^ Thank you Sango. I appreciate your help." Miroku said while looking though the boxes.  
  
"Its alright, anyways its not like I have a choice anyways." Sango said.  
  
She then picked up a photo album. Curiosity took her over and she opened it. Inside were pictures of him. He appeared to look the age of 5. She flipped though it and then found that most of them was with him and a girl that looked 4 ½ . She looked closer and than noticed that girl was HER. She flipped though the pages faster and then noticed that she was in almost all the pictures.  
  
'Me?! How does he have all these pictures of me?!' Sango thought.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong?" Miroku said while looking over at her.  
  
"Ho-How do you have these pictures of me?" Sango said while trembling.  
  
"That's me and you." Miroku looked at the pictures and then pointed out at the pictures. Sango was speechless. "I came here because I came to keep my promise to you."  
  
"You're the one who promised.me?" Sango said quietly. "Why did you do this?"  
  
Miroku smiled, "I didn't want you killing yourself and anyways I said I would do anything for my Sango."  
  
End of Questioning HIM and HIM Questioning HER  
  
I'm sorry if I made them find out too fast! Don't worry this is far from over though! I need your opinions though! I'm sorry. I need reviews as always too! I'm starting to get a writers block again so I need help! R&R 


	4. Learning from HIM THEIR memories TOGETHE

^-^ here's the next chapter! Sorry about not updating too.but I have almost recovered from by writers block!! ^-^ yay!! Well here's an answer to some questions.  
  
Bao Blossom: ehehe umm yes I am 12.maybe I'm too young? Ehehehe.  
  
AAAAHHHH!: lol what in interesting name u made  
  
Kikyou-sama: ^-^ ty! Hope to see you update on your fic soon!  
  
AngelicFairy: Miroku didn't mention it earlier because..well you'll see why he didn't soon.  
  
Tsukii-chan: Well as for that question, well I don't know if I should spoil it for you.but you will find the answer to those questions soon.  
  
Oueenizzay: ^-^ Thanks for all the support but will there be a sequel to your fic Snickers?  
  
Everyone else: ^-^ Well here's your update! Sorry that it isn't that long this time but I wanted to hurry and update on this!  
  
^-^ Now that I'm don't with that.lets see.if most ppl don't remember, they still have that assignment together and 3 days have already passed. So there are only 4 more days left till their assignment is over. Lets see.anything else.umm review and please review and don't get mad at me please.if it makes you feel better I already have at least 4 or more chapters already planned.so no flaming but only reviewing!! ^-^  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl: ^-^ alright now I OWN InuYasha and I OWN Miroku and Sango.  
  
~Kyo pops up and gives her an evil stare nekogirl sweats anime style~  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl: eh.umm...grr.FINE FINE!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT!! All me own is this notebook of mine and this stupid crush I have on this guy ok?  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 4: Learning from HIM THEIR memories TOGETHER  
  
Last chapter: Miroku told Sango that he was the guy she made the promise with but what does Sango have to say about it? Here's the answer so.  
  
Sango was lying flat out on her plush bed. She was staring up at the ceiling and had the charm she received from Miroku in her hand.  
  
'I.I can't believe that the guy who I made that promise with is Miroku.out of all people it was Miroku.' Sango thought, 'but why is it that I didn't respond but ran away from that response.?'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Miroku smiled, "I didn't want you killing yourself and anyways I said I would do anything for my Sango."  
  
Sango blushed at this response but when she opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. A few minutes passed by and then Sango stood up. She walked toward the door with the blush still on her face.  
  
"Ano.I should be going now.I'll see you tommorow?" Sango said while not looking back at Miroku. She opened the door, walked out and shut the door leaving Miroku alone.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sango sighed at that thought and then turned to her side. She shut her eyes and then she feel asleep with that charm in her hand.  
  
The next day at school.  
  
Sango is sitting in her seat and staring out at the window. She had her head on her hand and her hair in a loose ponytail. She heard the chair next to her move and she knew that Miroku was sitting right next to her now.  
  
"Ohayo Sango." Miroku said while looking at her.  
  
Sango didn't look at him but just responded to him with a simple reply.  
  
"Ohayo" Sango said.  
  
Later a Lunch.  
  
Sango is sitting outside the school on a bench. She had the charm Miroku gave her years ago on her lap. She was staring at it fondly but was also staring at it with a transparent look.  
  
'.I don't understand.why didn't Miroku just tell me that I was the girl on the first day we meet?' Sango thought with confusion. 'Was he just..amusing me?'  
  
"Sango! There you are!" Kagome yelled while running up to her friend. InuYasha was following her and then leaned against a tree near by. Kagome sat down next to Sango and then looked at Sango with curiosity.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"umm its just."  
  
"You found out Miroku is that guy right?" InuYasha said while crossing his arms.  
  
Sango looked up at him with surprise.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw him eavesdropping on Kagome and me." InuYasha said quickly.  
  
"Huh? Umm.ok." Sango said with a little confusion.  
  
Kagome looked at them curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked quickly.  
  
A little while later.  
  
"Sango that's great!!!" Kagome yelled with excitement.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You finally found him right?"  
  
Sango looked at her, "that's right."  
  
"So.you should be happy that you finally found him," Kagome said " I mean you've been waiting for years for him and after all you were always complaining"  
  
Sango looked at her and than at her charm 'Kagome's right.I shouldn't be spacing out!  
  
"Anyways.^-^ you and Miroku look so cute together!" Kagome yelled. Sango blushed and then got up.  
  
"But Kagome, were you able to ask InuYasha out yet?" Sango said teasingly. This time it was Kagome's turn to blush.  
  
"Kyaaa! Sango!!!"  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Got to go!" Sango yelled while walking away  
  
"What?! Sango, Don't you dare leave me alone!!!" Kaogme yelled with furry. InuYasha however, looked at her with a curious look.  
  
"What did she mean, ask me out?" he said with suspicion.  
  
"Uh."  
  
Later somewhere else.  
  
Sango is walking around the school grounds. She has the charm still held tight in her left hand. She walks and then she suddenly bumps into someone. Her hand slips and her charm falls out of hand and onto the floor.  
  
"Ah.gomen." Sango says while not looking up at the person she bumped into.  
  
"Hey, that's ok." The voice says.  
  
Sango looks up and sees the person she bumped into was Miroku. She looks at him and he slowly grins. He bends down, picks up her charm and then looks at it. He stares at it and then smiles.  
  
"I see you didn't throw this away." Miroku said cheerfully. She suddenly blushes and then turns her face to hide her blush. 'Wh-what?! Why am I blushing?! And in front of HIM?!' Sango quickly thought.  
  
"? Is something wrong?" Miroku asks with a hint of concern.  
  
Sango suddenly looks at him and then gives him a straight look.  
  
"I was wondering, but if you knew I was that girl, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sango said while leaning toward him.  
  
"That?" Miroku starts to say, "I didn't know until yesterday afternoon."  
  
Sango blinks in confusion. "Wha.you are losing me."  
  
Later.Sango and Miroku are sitting together under a tree. Miroku, still holding onto the charm continues to look at it fondly.  
  
"All right Miroku, right from how you found out that I was the girl." Sango said.  
  
"Oh that? Alright well.I found out you were the girl yesterday after school."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was outside the school. Miroku was walking around the grounds when he suddenly heard some voices. He turned around and then saw Kagome and InuYasha talking together. He didn't want to intrude, so instead he hid behind a tree and started to listen.  
  
"So Sango STILL hasn't found that guy?" InuYasha said.  
  
"No." Kagome said, "the only clue that she has is this charm."  
  
She digs into her pocket and then takes out SANGO'S CHARM.  
  
"O.o you got her charm?!" InuYasha yelled, "How the hell did you get her to give you that?! She won't even let us touch that charm!!"  
  
"Eh.umm well.she didn't give it to me."Kagome said nervously while staring at the charm. Miroku turned and looked at the charm. When he saw it his eyes widened.  
  
'That charm!' Miroku thought, 'The charm I gave to that girl years ago!'  
  
"She DIDN'T?!!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Uh.well I always wanted to get a good look at this charm and well..when I saw her put her charm into her locker, I snatched the charm and then.ran," Kagome said nervously, "I think she just found that out now.and is now hunting me down."  
  
"Yea, but I wonder if that guy is ever gonna come and visit Sango." InuYasha said while taking the charm out of Kagome's hand and then looking at the charm up and down. "If I were her I would just give up."  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
"And that's how I found that out." Miroku said calmly.  
  
'So that's how she stole by charm!!' Sango thought.  
  
Miroku looked over at her. "Anything else?"  
  
Sango leaned against the tree and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Um.how about how I met you? I wanted to know that for years." Sango said while not looking at him.  
  
He smiled. "Sure."  
  
End of Learning from HIM THEIR memories TOGETHER  
  
^-^ There the end of that! Now its not revised but I'll fix it up and update again and soon! Now here is my request.  
  
I want reviews!! I want at least 10 reviews or more before me update!! I mean you too you anonymous reviews! ^-^ Please forgive me!! I must get ready for high school and all!! I'll get started on the next chapter now!!  
  
Now there you go! Now R&R!! 


	5. They way HE and SHE first met

^-^ Yay! Another chapter and so soon! Ok.well it's not very soon but I'm trying to type it up faster! ^-^ But I actually got 51 reviews!! ^-^ Yay! Thanks 'r' I really didn't think you would review it!! Now here is some review responses.  
  
rain angst: Wow.I see you almost everywhere when it comes to s/m reviews..^- ^ I'm so happy you like my story!! If you can could you tell me some good s/m stories?  
  
Oueenizzay: ^-^ Yes! You should make another story like that!  
  
Nodjmet: ^-^''' Ok I don't think you read in right but I'm STILL IN the 8th grade! I'm getting ready for high school cuz next year I am gonna be in high school.but ^-^ I'm so happy you updated! I hope to see another update soon! Well I get the time ta update by when (You should try this!) I have homework that I hafta type up; I do my homework on the computer and then type up my fic! Just like now! But sometimes I don't finish it all so I type it up the next time I get another assignment.  
  
DEeYaN: v_v I'm sorry about that mistake!! It was just that I forgot to change the year when I changed.ok well its gonna get boring to understand...v_v but it is really 6 years ago.if it gets bothering just think that Kagome lost track of time.or something.eheheh.^-^;;;  
  
Now lets get back ta the story!  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 5: They way HE and SHE first met for the first time.  
  
Last Chapter: Miroku told Sango the way he found out that Sango was the girl he made the promise with.  
  
Miroku looked over at her. "Anything else?"  
  
Sango leaned against the tree and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Um.how about how I met you? I wanted to know that for years." Sango said while not looking at him.  
  
He smiled. "Sure."  
  
He stared at the charm again and smiled.  
  
"It was 11 years ago I believe." Miroku said.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
The scene fades to black and shows a temple at night. There seems to be a bright a happy festival held there. A girl of 5 is shown that is Sango. She had her hair in a loose ponytail and is wearing a pink kimono with a dark pink flower design (A/N: I know that sometimes peeps don't like the clothing color so if you like change it to blue or yellow.cuz that happens to me.)  
  
She is watching a 5 year old Kagome and InuYasha. The two of them were yelling at each other.  
  
"Hey! That was MY soda!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha held onto a soda in his hand and was drinking it.  
  
"SO? Too bad! I drank it all!" he yelled. Kagome gasped and then held up her arms to hit him.  
  
"INUYASH-A!!" She yelled while suddenly running after the little black haired boy.  
  
"huh? W-wait!" Sango yelled while running after them. She ran to the bridge but then fell. (A/N: eheheheh.I think I'm making Sango a little clumsy in this story.v_v forgive me!) She tried to get up but couldn't. Suddenly a hand is in front of her face and she sees feet before her.  
  
"Here, you need to get up right?" the person in front of her said. He had a kind voice that was warm and soft to Sango. The person kneeled down to Sango's eye level. He had dark kind eyes and was smiling kindly at her. Sango took his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
"Um.thank you." Sango said shyly.  
  
"Don't worry, its ok." He said, He was wearing a dark robe with a purple robe over it. He had a small ponytail and looked the age of 5 ½. Sango made a shy smile and then said, "I'm Sango Shimara."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sango-chan." The little boy said, "I'm Miroku Hourshi."  
  
Miroku let go of her hand but Sango did not let go of his hand. "Wanna play with me?" Sango said, "I can't find my friends and I don't know what I should do to have fun."  
  
He looked at her curiously and then nodded. He held onto her hand and then smiled again. "Lets go then."  
  
Sango grinned and then pulled him across the bridge.  
  
~Flashback End~  
  
"And that's how I met you for the first time, Sango." Miroku said while turning to Sango. She looked at him wanting to hear more.  
  
"and well, ever since then."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Scene shows Sango and Miroku on a huge hill. Sango is 7 and Miroku is 7 ½ . Next to Miroku is a brand new bike. He gets on the bike ready to peddle down the huge hill.  
  
"Miroku-kun.le me ride with you." Sango pleaded while tugging on his shirt.  
  
"No. You might get hurt if you go on." Miroku said while putting his hands on the handlebars. Sango pouted at this response.  
  
"Please? I'll pay you back." She said while tugging his shirt up and down vigorously.  
  
He sighed and then shook his head.  
  
"I guess I really can't say no." Miroku said, "but if you get hurt."  
  
Sango hopped onto the back of the bike and put her arm around Miroku's waist.  
  
"It'll be all my fault." Sango said while finishing Miroku's sentence.  
  
"No." Miroku said while peddling down the hill, "it would be all MY fault!"  
  
Sango held onto tight while they sped down faster and faster. She smiled gleefully.  
  
~Flashback End~  
  
"And that's how our relationship was like ever since we first met." Miroku said.  
  
"Ok.thanks for telling me that." Sango said.  
  
Miroku stared at the charm in his hand harder and then smiled.  
  
"Heh.I see you haven't found IT yet." Miroku said.  
  
"W-what?" Sango said while looking at him, "Found what?"  
  
"Nuh-uh." Miroku said while grinning. Sango stared at him and then snatched the charm from his hand. She examined the charm but found nothing. He chuckled and then took the charm back.  
  
"If you can't find it, I won't tell you." He said while smiling. He stood up and then threw it up and caught it. Sango stood up and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Well, I want to hold onto this charm so I'll give it back to you later when I'm done with it." Miroku said.  
  
"What?!" she yelled while leaning toward him.  
  
He put his hand up in defense, "Now now, it is just a charm that you got from a nice and charming guy."  
  
"I wouldn't say 'charming' though." She said folding her arms, "but why do you have do take it?!"  
  
"? Have you grown fond of this little charm?" he said.  
  
"N-no way!" she yelled. "Ugh.fine just take it.but you better give it back!"  
  
"Alright, I get it." he said. He then dropped the charm and then was about to pick it up. Sango leaded down to pick it up but saw that he faked on dropping something. She felt pressure on her lower bottom.  
  
"1.2.3!!!" Sango threw the pervert over her shoulder and he fell on his back.  
  
"Pervert!!" She yelled, " A stupid and perverted guy that is!"  
  
He got up and rubbed his back and then smiled. He put the charm in his pocket and then she held out her hand to Miroku. She was blushing.  
  
"Come on, we better get back to class." She said while trying to avoid his eyes. He stared at her with awe and then smiled.  
  
"Ok." He took her hand.  
  
End of They way HE and SHE first met for the first time.  
  
^-^ Heh heh.I hope that is ok..I hope that is ok and I don't want to be bugged about anything so review this all the time! Ok? So just review this and all or else me no continue this. Oh yeah there is one thing I wanted to know actually NEED to know so here's the question,  
  
I was thinking of making a prequal of this story like when they are little kids and how they lived together as kids and all but I need to know if you want it out NOW or after this story..now tell me!  
  
Now  
  
CLICK  
  
The REVIEW Button! 


	6. Let's go back and meetpart one

Uh-oh.why did I not get enough reviews? Hmm I don't know if I should CONTINUE this story..but since not enough R&R I will deduct this chapter's information.*laughs* but I for some people who DID review I'm sorry I can't make it longer.I think you would get the idea anyways.who wants to have no reviews anyways? ^_^ oh yea this is also a remake of this chapter I finally remembered what my idea was so here I go.  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 6: Let's go Back and meet each OTHER, TOGETHER  
  
Part1  
  
Miroku was sitting in his chair, in his room. He was hunched over his desk and seemed to be doing something. You hear a loud click and Miroku sighs with relief.  
  
"Thank god, I thought it would never open for a second! Let's see just pop it in and done," Miroku fiddles with the item and it shuts. He then stares at the hole to Sango's room. "If only you knew and opened this."  
  
Meanwhile in Sango's room..  
  
Sango was lying on her bed asleep. She seemed to be having a nice dream for she was smiling in her own sleep. Now inside of Sango's dream.  
  
~Inside of her dream~  
  
An eight year old Sango is wearing a pink yutaka, Next to her is an eight and an half Miroku wearing his purple robes. It is about late at night and they are both at a lake dock.  
  
"Miroku? Well," Sango sat down at the edge of the dock. Miroku looked at her innocently.  
  
"Whats wrong Sango?" he asked while sitting down next to her. She looked up and at the starry sky and then said, "Do you know who you love with all your heart?"  
  
Miroku blushed deeply but turned his head to face the other way.  
  
"Why are you asking Sango?" he said without facing her directly. Sango stopped staring at the sky and then looked at Miroku who was blushing but still not turning to look at Sango. She than said,  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Umm," Miroku was at loss of words but than said, "Who do you love with all your heart than?"  
  
Sango moved her face closer to his and stared at him with a childish smile, "I love you with all my heart Miroku!!"  
  
Miroku looked at her and blushed deeply at her bluntness but than chuckled. He than got courage and said to the eight year old girl,  
  
"Well let's see, I love you with all my heart too, Sango"  
  
Sango's little bright eyes lit up with happiness. She clasped her two hands together and said, "You promise, Miroku? Will you forever and ever love me??"  
  
"If you promise me back, than I will," he said with a small blush.  
  
Sango nodded, "Of course I will, and anyways if I didn't I must have hit myself VERY hard on the head!"  
  
He laughed at her comment, "Well don't go hitting you head than ok?"  
  
Sango than stood up and clasped her hands to pray and said, "Water Goddess of this lake, help me and Miroku always stay together forever and ever."  
  
Miroku stood up and placed his small child hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we will."  
  
Sango smiled and stared out towards the shimmering lake that was now covered with dancing fireflies flying around them and the lake.  
  
"Let's come back and meet each other together ok?" Miroku said. Sango looked at him and said with a pout,  
  
"You're going to leave me all alone? What was with the meet?"  
  
"Eh, I just said that wrong I mean umm lets just come back her next year to see this ok?" he said with haste. Sango looked at him curiously but than said,  
  
"Alright, but promise that it will be just together not meeting ok?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
End of Let's go Back and meet each OTHER, TOGETHER  
  
Part1  
  
^_^ ..ok this is just a fake smile here is my face now -_- but I hope this is alright.sorry about the last update. Review! 


	7. Keeping a dumb promise pt1

^-^ Oh well I guess I didn't get much reviews...oh well what is it with you ppl?! Just kidding but I just want to finish this fic soon so lets go on and continue anyways for now so lemme go on and lets be happy for once that I update!  
  
Kyo: Hey  
  
Nekogirl: ^-^'' hey...  
  
Kyo: Are you going to do it?  
  
Nekogirl: You mean go and say how happy I am to be here?  
  
Kyo: *wacks* Nekogirl  
  
Nekogirl: Meanie, I don't own anything just the plot...  
  
Kyo: *kicks Nekogirl*  
  
Nekogirl: ^-^ YAY! And I own Kyo!  
  
Kyo: *smirk*  
  
*Author of FB comes  
  
Nekogirl: Umm just kidding!  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Super mini Chapter 7: Keeping a dumb old promise to each OTHER (pt ½)  
  
Sango twirled around in her light pink kimono. Her dark pink obi and pink ribbon to tie her hair was also neatly done. She jumped up and down as she looked at herself in her mirror.  
  
"I hate to say this but I don't look that bad," she said. She than quickly thought about Miroku, 'And maybe that jerk will give me that charm today..."  
  
She poked her head though the hole and said while making a total fake smile, "M-i-r-o-k-u,,,"  
  
No one was there. She looked around to find him, but he just wasn't there.  
  
"Where is that idiot? I want my charm now..." Sango said crawling though the hole, "so maybe I'll just go and look for it now...he won't notice that much..."  
  
Sango looked around the room, and found only a note on his desk, it was for her.  
  
Sango,  
If you want your special charm from ME back find me at the festival, and if you don't I'll throw it into the lake! Also if you are reading this now I guess I'm not the only pervert huh Sango?" *Laughs* Well anyways I'll give you a hint, in the pass we made another promise. And if you can't remember that...no more clues!  
  
Miroku ^-^  
  
"That idiot..." she said as an evil aura grew larger around her, "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"  
  
She than kicked Miroku's bed so hard it tumbled over revealing a lot of special (you know what I mean) magazines underneath his bed. She than rips all of the magazines and dumps them in a garbage can.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku was walking around the festival looking at the booths (mainly to look at the pretty girls of course though) until he felt as if something ripped him in half  
"Oh no...I feel someone has touched by magazines...and and..." he suddenly has teary eyes, "destroyed them! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short I am so having a writers bock I will try to update faster so don't kill me ok? 


	8. Keeping a dumb promes pt2

Ok here we go the next chapter to My Stupid Life All Because of HIM. Sorry bout not updating though, I just graduated last Fri. and it was very...stressful...and sad.  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 8: Keeping a dumb old promise to each OTHER  
  
From the last chapter...  
  
She than kicked Miroku's bed so hard it tumbled over revealing a lot of special (you know what I mean) magazines underneath his bed. She than rips all of the magazines and dumps them in a garbage can.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku was walking around the festival looking at the booths (mainly to look at the pretty girls of course though) until he felt as if something ripped him in half  
  
"Oh no...I feel someone has touched by magazines...and and..." he suddenly has teary eyes, "destroyed them! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Sango was walking around the festival with Kohaku. She had been looking and looking for Miroku, but has had no luck in finding him.  
  
"Sango, you still haven't found him, and I NEED to meet with Rin, I promised her that I would meet her around now," Kohaku wined.  
  
"Go ahead than," Sango said, not remembering that this was Kohaku's first date, and with Rin, who was under the care of InuYasha's older brother...She watched Kohaku run out of site and then went to ask about Miroku.  
  
"Have you seen a man my age, who might have been giving bad stares at women?" she asked for what seemed to be like the millionth time tonight.  
  
The old man replied, "No...but I seem to be giving you some nice stares...what a nice looking as-AHHHH"  
  
Sango stepped on the old man's foot very lightly, but just enough to hurt him. She went back to her search and then suddenly saw a little firefly flying all alone.  
  
'A firefly? They don't come out here though...' she thought quickly. She then remembered something...  
  
"Well let's see, I love you with all my heart too."  
  
The girl's little bright eyes lit up with happiness. She clasped her two hands together and said, "You promise? Will you forever and ever love me??"  
  
"The lake?" Sango ran and ran and then found herself at a lake. It was very dark, but was lit by the light of the fireflies. She saw a body sitting at the edge of the dock. She walked closer and closer and then until she was just right behind the body.  
  
"Miroku?" She asked while tapping the back.  
  
"Mmmm....zzzzzzz," the body responded.  
  
"MIROKU!! Wake up!!" she yelled while hitting the body's head.  
  
"Wha-HEY HEY! What are YOU doing Sango?!" the body yelled while waking up at the same time. The light hit the body's face and revealed that the body was not Miroku, but InuYasha instead.  
  
"I-InuYasha...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for Kagome to give me my chips," he responded as his stomach growled "Oh...I'm sorry I bothered...you, but you didn't perhaps see Miroku here, did you?" She asked quietly while hoping that he was there.  
  
"Nope. Now lemme go back to slee-AGGGGGGGGGH!" InuYasha fell face down on the dock.  
  
"SIT." Kagome said from behind Sango.  
  
"Ehhhh...Kagome, are you here for InuYasha?" Sango said while trying to hold her laughter.  
  
"Yes, I was just chasing him down, he was flirting with that hussy, Kikyo! By the time I said I was gonna forgive him for chasing and flirting, he ran away!!" she yelled while grabbing InuYasha's collar, "Come on, lover boy, you are gonna have it NOW"  
  
When the two of them left, Sango was left all alone, that was until she saw a purple robbed man sitting down on the dock. He wasn't seen before because InuYasha was covering him. It was Miroku, sitting there quietly. He almost seemed dead though.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
He still didn't respond, but patted the dock, to show her to sit down next to her. She quietly responded and sat down next to him.  
  
"...it's been years since we were hear together, right?" Miroku said, still not looking at Sango. His voice was serious and very quiet though.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Do you remember anything here? From our childhood?" he asked.  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"Oh," he said looking down.  
  
They stayed like that for a while until he looked up and dug into his robes. He took out the charm and turned his head to look at Sango.  
  
"- Your charm," he said placing it into her hands, "That's what you wanted, right?"  
  
"...Yes," she said quietly stunned at how easily he gave it to her. He then stood up and looked out to the lake and looked at Sango while saying,  
  
"You know if you make one wish during a special festival, right here, it will come true," he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, and how about you make a wish," he said.  
  
"Mmmhmm..."  
  
"I wish that Sango will finally sle-!!"  
  
Sango gave him a glare, and he laughed and then said again,  
  
"I was just kidding, I wish that me and Sango will come back here again."  
  
She looked at him while lightly blushing and smiled.  
  
"I...I would like that." END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
I need at least 10 reviews or no updating! 


	9. The WOLF and HER Reunite

Chapter 9 is coming up...I wanted more reviews...if I don't get anymore, I could stop this you know? Well How about I just get on with the story...  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of YOU  
  
Chapter 9: The WOLF and HER Reunite  
  
Sango was running downstairs of her apartment. She was late for school and the elevator was currently out of order.  
  
"AGH! Kohaku didn't even bother to wake me up this time! And Miroku must be at school already!! Crap and there if I don't make it in 10 min. I'm aggggggh!!" Sango yelled while making it to the 12 floor. (She lives on the 15 floor)  
  
WHAM  
  
Sango was hit by something and she was about to fall off the stairs, hard.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Ah, Gotcha," a male voice said catching her in his arms. He set her down on her feet and held her shoulders with his hands.  
  
"You alright Sango?" the voice said.  
  
"Huh? Miroku?" she said looking up at the face. She saw a Miroku holding her by the shoulders, but...  
  
"Miroku? It's me Koga."  
  
The image disappeared and Koga's face replaced Miroku's. He was in his uniform and had his usual brown sweatband on his forehead.  
  
"Koga? Umm...good morning," she said blushing at how she mistaken him for Miroku.  
  
"You late for school?"  
  
"Yea...are you?"  
  
"Nope, I always do this, remember I'm the star of the track team," he said winking at her. She lightly blushed and then said,  
  
"So...this is like training?"  
  
"Yep, but I guess you aren't going to make it to school at this rate, are you?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Hnh..how about I help you then" he said grinning.  
  
"Whaa? He-Hey!"  
  
Koga grapped her hand, and started to speed down the stairs very fast.  
  
"If you don't run also, I'll be dragging you!" he yelled while making it to the 11th floor to the 1st floor in 3 min.  
  
"S-Sure!"  
  
'Koga was also a childhood friend...I met him when we were both 9. He was such a great friend and was never mean to her. He had a crush on Kagome a couple of times, but he got over her soon. Well anyways InuYasha would never allow that...hmm too bad Kagome and InuYasha isn't a couple, they both seem to like each other...but then again they always argue about something,' Sango thought as they had only 4 min. to get to school.  
  
"It's gonna ring soon, so I'm gonna run faster," Koga yelled out, "Hold on!"  
  
He sped up really fast and just as the gate was about to close and bell was ringing, they made it inside, he run and stormed into their classroom. The teacher had just begun roll call and seemed stunned that two classmates made it in time.  
  
'Why are THEY together...' Miroku said to himself while glaring at Koga from afar.  
  
"We...huff made...huff it..." Koga said slumping down, but still not releasing Sango's hand.  
  
"A-Are we late?" Sango asked Miss Megumi.  
  
"Why, no, you are actually just in time," Miss Megumi said.  
  
"Yatta..."Koga said falling to his knees.  
  
"Koga!" Sango said kneeling to his side.  
  
"Sango, why don't you take him to the infirmary? It's all right," the teacher said.  
  
"All right..." Sango said quietly while bringing Koga to his knees and putting his arm around her neck. She walked to the infirmary slowly.  
  
"Err...her with HIM?" Miroku said quietly, while his binder was slowly cracking beneath his hands, "Agh...maybe I should get an excuse to...."  
  
"Hey InuYasha...looks like Miroku's jealous, right?" Kagome said, "Should we help him?"  
  
'No, why should 'we'? It's his old damn fault that this is happening," InuYasha said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not jealous! It's just...err...he's a pervert!" Miroku said defending himself.  
  
"Pervert? You're one to talk," InuYasha said.  
  
"Besides do you even know the guy? He's actually pretty sweet...sigh" Kagome said, while remember on how Koga tended to her because he had a crush on her.  
  
"HEY! Sweet isn't the word but a wolf bastard suits him just fine!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Hey, he was nice, but I just think of him that way!" Kagome said, "But I do think that Koga could be a problem if he does like Sango..."  
  
"Grr...whats taking them so LONG??" Miroku said while holding his pencil in his hand and it started to crack beneath his hands.  
  
"God, it's only been 2 min. Miroku!" Kagome said.  
  
The pencil cracked into multiple shards and Miroku's face begun to get really twisted...  
  
"But now that I think of it...I bet Sango would like Koga better than a Pervert," Kagome said, remembering on how much Sango hates Perverts.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Miroku said giving a super glare at Kgome. A huge flaming red aura surrounded him,and Kagome go so scared that she hid behind InuYasha.   
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Miroku said as the aura around him grew bigger and bigger.  
  
;;) Kagome  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
THIS TIME MIROKU GETS JEALOUS AND KAGOME HIDES BEHIND INUYASHA!!! I love it when Miroku gets jealous for one though, cuz it's sorta tiring that Sango gets jealous all the time.  
  
If you notice I only update once I get 10 reviews for each new update of a chapter, so if I never get more then 10 or just 10 I never update. So I must get at least 10 reviews (doesn't matter which chapter) for each new update!  
  



	10. The WOLF Meets HIM

- Hiya I must have gotten 10 reviews for the last chapter! I really want to know what people think about the plot so far though...and I wish more people would review...but here's the next chapter...- Oh yeah see I do update if I get 10 more reviews, but this time I need at least 12 reviews or no update ok?  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 10: The WOLF Meets HIM  
  
"Seems like the nurse isn't here..." Sango said while helping Koga sit down on a bed. He took off his shoes and socks and started to rub it. He looked up at Sango and said,  
  
"It's ok, I should be fi-AGH!"   
  
Sango started to poke his feet and Koga was yelling in pain.  
  
"What are YOU doing??!!" he yelled at Sango. She took her hand back and sat down on a chair, and gave him a "I knew you were hurting" look.She sighed and then started to look for some cream,  
  
"I'll just apply some cream and then bandage it, ok?"   
  
"..." he looked ate her and then said, "Sure..."  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was walking down to the Infirmary to drag Sango out of there.  
  
"Damn, she's been there for 5 min, already...what could she be even doing in there?" he said while staring at the beaded necklace around his neck. He started to walk closer to the Infirmary, but heard noises....  
  
He heard a loud moan, he thought that sounded to have come from Koga,   
  
"God, that feels like heaven moan...this feels so good," Koga said.  
  
Miroku started to clench his beads harder and thought, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?!'   
  
"Mmm....well it's not that good..." the voice said, belonging to Sango most likely.  
  
Miroku started to think they were doing very naughtly things....and he had to clench his hands so he wouldn't break his beads.  
  
"moan Lower, lower...moan Oh, yeah...." Koga said.  
  
'She wouldn't be right??!! I mean she couldn't be that naughty can she??' Miroku said as he clenches his hands so hard that blood starts to come.

"mmm...Hey stop moving so much," Sango said.

"It feels so damn good though! moan" Koga yelled.

'OK THATS IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!' Miroku thought while opening the infirmary door very quickly. He was about to punch Koga, but found Sango was just rubbing some cream on his feet.

"Oh, Miroku, what are you doing here?" Sango said while gettting some bandages and wrapping them around Koga's feet.

"Oh this is the new guy right?" Koga said while giving him a quick glare.

"Yeah," Miroku said while giving him a quick glare back.

"So...can you now tell me why you're here Miroku?" Sango said while finishing the bandages on Koga's feet.

"Umm..." he saw his hands were bleeding from clenching them so hard, " An injury."

Miroku shoved his hands out so that Sango could look at them.

"What happened this time?" Sango said, "If it involves anything perverted that caused it..."

"No no! I just err....well InuYasha got angry at me," Miroku said while remembering how InuYasha was about to scratch his eyes out for glaring at Kagome, "And...he well...yeah."

'Damn if she finds out I'm lying than I really WILL have my eyes scratched out!' Miroku thought.

"I almost wonder why he got mad at you," Sango said," But I'll fix yours when I finish doing Koga's."

"- 'k" Miroku said while giving Koga a major glare while Sango turned around to fix Koga's wounds.

After a while...

"Done, but maybe you should lie down, Koga," Sango said while applying some cream on Miroku's hands, "Just rub it around your hands Miroku."

"B-But...I want you to rub it..." Miroku said while giving her the teary eyes.

"NO." Sango said while giving him a glare.

"-'' Rubbing rubbing," Miroku said while applying them all over his hands.

"Yeah I'll just stay here and rest for a while," Koga said while lying down.

"All right, you done yet Miroku?" Sango said while taking out some bandages.

"- Yes my hime-sama!"

SLAP

vv...

Sango started to wrap the bandages around Miroku's hands and was doing it very tightly. But as she finished Miroku said,

" Thank you Sango," he said.

"...You're welcome," she replied while getting up to put all the cream and bandages away.

"I am welcome to do this? -" Miroku said.

Sango turned around and said, "Welcome to do wh-"

Miroku kissed her on the cheeck very softly but at the same time very quickly, for the moment seemed to go on forever. He moved away and all that Sango could do at that moment was put her hand on the cheek he kissed. Her face started to turn all red, and then she didn['t speak.

"We better get going Sango," Miroku said while smiling.

"..."

"You lecher! Why did you do that?!" Koga said while yelling from the infirmary bed.

"No reason." Miroku said very easily.

'No...reason?' Sango thought, 'So HE did that to TEASE ME?!'

"IDIOT!!!" Sango said while punching Miroku. And leaving him on the ground. She stormed out of the infirmary and stomped back to class.

"Playing with my feelings...what a...grr..." Sango said to herself.

"Are you going to stay there forever, monk?" Koga said.

"No, I'm gonna catch up with Sango, wolf," Miroku said while walking toward the door out, "but don't you dare lay a hand on Sango"

"I will," Koga said.

Miroku left and then caught up with Sango, who was refusing to respond or talk to him, for a while.

Meanwhile...

"So this is the highschool I'll be going to?" the 14 year old girl said, "Too...bad I won't be in Miroku's class though...he's 2 grades higher then me..."

She smiled sweetly and walked away from the highschool.

- Oh yeah I am not 12 anymore cuz last Dec 2003 I turned 13! -

And I decided to put in the character "me" sugested. And I still need 12 reviews, so I better make it to the 100th markie! - Oh yeah, did you know that while you are reading this, that I have chapter 11 all done and finished, and 12 is almost done - So hurry up and review or no updatie!


	11. Little GIRL in Love with HIM

Over 100 reviews!!!! I'm so happy!! So to celebrate I hope to have umm 100 more reviews! I'm just kidding!!!   
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 11: Little GIRL in Love with HIM  
  
It was just the next day since the errr Wolf incident...today we didn't have to get to school till 10 am too, so I just decided to come over to Sango's. So just as I got dressed, I decided to hide my new special magazines that I've made called, HER. Now don't go thinking this is full of other girls but this is just pictures and info about -....  
  
So I can't let her find them this time....  
  
I step though the hole and instead of my face hitting either the swinging poster, it smacks right into Sango's face, so...she was kissing my cheek.....  
  
She noticed what had happened and her face turned hot red. I moved back so that I she could get in. She went in and was holding her school bag, along with wearing her uniform also like I was.  
  
"- I guess you wanted to see me, so what is it?"  
  
"I-I visit you? Don't make yourself sound so important." She said still not turning to see me.  
  
"But I am important, to you of course," I said smoothly. She turned around and held a clenched fist, err...I had a bad feeling it was about to meet my face.... why my face! Thats where everyone likes to look at, when it comes to me! But then I saw her unclench her hands and saw her leg get ready to kick me....and if it comes to THAT area....I really want to leave....well...I'll just tell her what I was going to say...but she says something first,  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out-" I cut her off.  
  
"with me and eat breakfeast at a cafe?" I said finishing her words. She blushes and nodds.  
  
"Same here," I said while walking out of my room. She looked at me curiously, and then I said, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Yea!" she said while following me quickly.  
  
At the cafe....  
  
"- It was very yummy, right Sango?" Miroku said while taking his last bite of food. Sango smiled and the nodded,

"Yes, at least you was tolerable today," she said while gulping down her tea.

"-- That's mean..." Miroku said pouting, "Besides I'm paying too..."

"-...Oo wait paying, no, you don't have to, I'll pay," Sango said while taking out her wallet.

"If you take it I could just..." he looks at her charm that is attached to her neck by a chain.

"You wouldn't dare..." Sango said while taking her charm with her hands.

" - "

"...- - Fine," Sango says while giving up, "But you seem really happy today, how come?"

"Happy? No reason...well maybe because I'm with you," Miroku said quite seriously. Sango blushed and said,

"S-Stop playing around!"

"...- I wasn't kidding, but since we're alone, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tommorow," Miroku said turning back to normal.

"Go out?" Sango repeated.

"Yea, tommorow night," Miroku said.

"Umm..."

"...I could InuYasha and Kagome to come if it makes you feel better..." Miroku said hoping he would hear the words yes...or that she'll bear him a child.

"N-No it's ok, I'll go with you without them," Sango said.

"sigh I knew you would say no, after all I'm just a stupid ugly-" Miroku stopped and realized she had said yes, "Really?"

"...Sure, as long as it isn't to a hotel," Sango said narrowing her eyes at him at the thought.

"All right then, I'll pick you up at 5 ok?" Miroku said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Sango!" a voice said from behind. Sango turned and saw a little girl running toward the both of them.

"R-Rin?" Sango said surprised that she would meet her there.

"Uh-huh, I saw you both here and was wondering where Kohaku was," Rin said grinning and smiling happily.

"Rin?" Miroku said looking at the little girl.

"She's my brother's friend, Rin," Sango said while guesturing toward Rin, "Rin this is Miroku, Miroku this is Rin."

"- Nice to meet you little hime-sama," Miroku said smiling at Rin, "I know that you are little but I'm wondering if you would want to go out with me-"

Sango clenched her fist, but Rin was in front of Sango so she could not see it.

"I errrr mean if you and Kohaku are really good friends," Miroku said nervously.

"Uh-huh, he's my best friend of course!" Rin said, "Ah, I better go and meet Kohaku now, he's waiting for me, bye bye!"

Rin ran off and dissappeared from Sango and Miroku's site.

Miroku then saw a huge gust of wind come toward them, and knew at once that it was Koga. He stood up and held out his hand to Sango,

"Let's get going all right?"

"N-Now? It's we still have half an hour left till it is time to go-"

"I'll tell you more about the charm," Miroku said in a sing-song voice.

"Deal."

She took his hand and Miroku started to run, as fast as he could

at School

"Were are here...."Sango said huffing. She was exhausted from running so fast with Miroku, but not as exhausted as she was when she was running with Koga. But still she was exhausted.

"That's all right," Miroku said hiding his exhaustion.

"So....you what can you tell me about the charm?"

"InuYasha, see that you're still wearing the beads," Miroku said ignoring Sango and walking toward InuYasha and Kagome.

'He TRICKED me....' Sango said eying him and then following him.

"Yea, I just wish I didn't have this stupid thing on," InuYasha said while trying to tug it off his head, "It was a wrench who put it on too, it could have at least been someone who smells nice."

Sango and Miroku pointed at Kagome who was fumming with anger, she was ready to....

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!" Kagome yelled, while InuYasha started to fall to the ground, and well...since he was leaning over his desk, it...broke in half.

"Umm....Kagome I think he's learned his leson now..."

During Lunch

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha was eating lunch outside once again. Kagome was giving InuYasha her home cooked lunch, while Sango and Miroku had a conversation while eating. Until there was a female voice yell out,

"Miroku-sempai?"

"Huh?" Miroku said while turning his head to see who called him. It was a girl of 14 who's eyes was glittering with happiness...she was very petie and could even pass for a 13 year old.

"It IS you Miroku-sempai!!" the girl said while pouncing Miroku and hugging him. She fell atop on him while Sango started to grow very...angry.

"Uh...you are?"

The girl looked up at him and said,

"You don't remember me? It's me Koharu!"

"Koharu?" Miroku said to himself. 'Crap, I thought I lost her for good when I moved! Now here she is to bother me for life!! My life IS going to be a living hell...' Miroku thought. He looked over at Sango and saw her burning with anger, she continued to eat her lunch, but her aura....was very very very disturbing...

'Did I say living hell? I'm all ready burning in it....' Miroku thought, 'I hope she doesn't call the date off...'

"Is she your little sister Miroku?" Kagome said looking at the girl.

"Yea!" Miroku lied while hugging Koharu, "I missed you so much little sister!!"

"Sister? I'm not his sister!" Koharu yelled.

"You aren't?" Kagome asked. Koharu smiled and said,

"I'm his LOVER, and I love him!!!" Koharu smiled, "We're to be married too!"

Right then and there, Miroku thought or did die.

End of Chapter 11

Thank you sooooooo much for over 100 reviews everyone!! I know I ask for much it's just that I really need something to cheer me up....

LCH8292: I LOVE YOU!!! You gave me the most reviews!! Oh yeah, the girl couldn't be me as you can see, after all I'm only 13, but it was Koharu. I decided to not put any OOC's in here.

Demon Exterminator Barbie: Yeah I hate Koharu too, but she won't be getting her way in here! Muhahahaha, and Miroku hates her!! lol as for the Sango/Koga infirmary scene, same here! I almost went overboard...but then the rating would go up...blush And ya I know the whole paring is different, but I didn't want to use some other guy. After all it gets sort of tiring seeing Koga after Kagome.

Well as for the charm one of you asked, that will be found out next time, at least a little now I want 15 reviews!! - well at least 10!!


	12. A Yummy Sweet From HIM to HER

sigh I didn't get as much reviews...pouts Oh well thanks for everyone who did review though!! I hope you can forgive me for the OOCness of Koharu though...  
  
Me: - I don't own any characters!!  
  
Kyo: Oo you said that...I can't believe you said that so freely...are you SICK?  
  
Me: No...is that bad?  
  
Kyo: Hold on I think that I'm the one who's sick...  
  
Me: Kyo? Hey...HEY!! That's MEAN!!  
  
Kyo: Ugh...I better see Hatori...leaves  
  
Me: That meanie.......grrrr...  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of YOU  
  
Chapter 12: A Yummy Sweet From HIM to HER  
  
'LOVER?! AND GETTING MARRIED??!!' Sango thought, 'AND SHE'S ONLY 14 FOR GOD'S SAKE!! OH HOW I WANT TO...'  
  
"W-Wait Sango she's kidding I'm not," Miroku started to say while prying off Koharu's arms off of him. Sango stood up and smiled at him...  
  
"Sango...I.... please don't...!!!" Miroku said while almost getting ready to go off and run. Sango smiled sweetly at him and then...  
  
WHAM  
  
"KUSOTEMME!!!!"  
  
Sango left leaving Miroku to die for the 2nd time.  
  
While Sango walked though the hallways to get ready for the next period...  
  
"Sango!" a voice yelled out from behind. She turned and saw Koga running towards her, he was also holding something.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to thank you for well...ya know," Koga said while getting out a simple pink flower out to her, "This is for you."  
  
"Eh...thank you," Sango said while she was about to take it. Koga took it back and placed it behind her ear.  
  
"I hope to make it up to you, so I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me," Koga said while Sango went into her locker and took out some books.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yep," he said matter of factly. "I...can't," Sango said thinking back to Miroku, but in her head came Koharu. She shock her head to rid of Koharu's image and smiled slightly at Koga, "I'm sorry, maybe next time."  
  
"Well...sure if you can't go tonight, but how come?"  
  
"I'm going out with Mir-I mean with my brother to eat dinner out," Sango said quickly. He looked at her as if he couldn't believer her but said,  
  
"Oh, well next time then, See ya" he speed away leaving a trail of dust.  
  
While Miroku walked back to get to his locker...  
  
"Damn...she didn't have to get that mad...and well it's not like I would go out with Koharu...she's only 14!!!" Miroku said while getting out his books. He looked into his locker mirror and saw that his face had a slap mark. He had some other bruises too, buy they weren't as visible as the one on his check. He sighed and closed his locker, but behind it was Koharu stading and looking at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku-sempai, -" Koharu said smiling  
  
"Uh...Koharu...you ARE going to say sorry to Sango right?" Miroku said while thinking about how Sango would feel if Koharu said she was sorry.  
  
"Umm...sure" she said while crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
'Good, now don't go around saying that we're lovers or getting married, all right? That isn't true," Miroku said while walking away. Koharu caught up with him and started to say,  
  
"But we ARE, well we aren't going to get married now, but we eventually will," Koharu said giving him a confident stare.  
  
"Who decided that?" Miroku said.  
  
"Umm...well you will eventually ask me."  
  
"Eish.....I don't think so, anyways I have a date with Sango tonight and if you made her not want to go you're in trouble, Koharu," Miroku said while walking away.  
  
"A date with Sango?! That's not right..." Koharu said while walking outside, "I mean why should she go with HER when..."  
  
"I can go with HER!" Koga said while walking and talking out loud.  
  
They both looked at each other.  
  
After school...  
  
Sango and Miroku was walking home together, but Sango said no word to Miroku at all. All she would do is if Miroku said one word to her, she would give him a deadly glare.  
  
"Sango...you do understand that Koharu is lying, right?" Miroku said for the 100th time today, "She just has this dream to...well, yea...but that doesn't mean that I like her back or anything!"   
  
She didn't say anything, but just continued to walk. Miroku sighed and finally said,  
  
"If you don't want to believe me....I understand."  
  
"I believe you," Sango said while not facing, him.Miroku stopped and then said,  
  
"Why didn't you...?"  
  
"I was thinking....after all I know you, wouldn't go after a 14 year old, and anyways," Sango started to say, while turning to him. Miroku looked at her curiously but allowed her to continue.  
  
"If you did like her back, I would have know, and you would be dead by now," she finished while giving him a smile. Miroku took a few steps away from her with a scared look and they both contiued to walk.  
  
"Well...we're still on, right?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I could cancel if you don't want to..."  
  
"No, no, it's alright I just wanted to know...but since you were kind enough to not kill be today and thought over things carefully, I'll tell you more about the charm," he said while they got to their apartment rooms. He opened his door and allowed her in first. She eyed him with a warning look to not do anything and then walked in first. Sango sat down on his couch and waited for him to say something about the charm around her neck.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink? Or a snack?" Miroku said while walking to his kitchen. She shock her head and said,  
  
"No, but I want to know about the charm..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes and give you cookies and milk," Miroku said while bringing in a tray with 2 glasses full of milk and a tray of cookies. He had a cookie sticking out of his mouth as he walked toward her. He sat the tray down and sat down near her, but not next to her.Miroku then bit down on the cookie and caught it in his lap.  
  
"Well...a hint is that we talked about the secret of the charms as little kids, just 2 weeks before I left, and I told you about what the secret of certain charms was," Miroku said while getting some milk and dipping the cookie in it and eating happily.  
  
"That doesn't help...I don't remember my childhood that much..." Sango said while taking a cookie and eating it.   
  
"You were supposed to, too," Miroku started to say while gulping down some milk, "We promised to remember everything that happened between us as little kids forever, well another thing about the charm is..."  
  
"I'm sorry about that...and yes?" Sango said, "What about it??"  
  
"It is...."  
  
She got closer to him hoping he would tell her.  
  
"Well I would remember it easier if I had someone feed me cookies...." Miroku said while making a childish sad face.  
  
"Why you...."  
  
"I will tell you anything I can about the charm to you," Miroku said.  
  
"......promise?"  
  
"Of course," he said smiling at her. She sighed and picked up a cookie and brang it to his mouth, he bit down on it and chewed it, then swallowed. He ate the whole cookie and asked for enough. She did, and she contiued to feed him, while giving him chances to drink milk, until there was only 2 cookies left. She was about to take one until he stopped her hand.  
  
"No, allow me," he said while taking the cookie and bringing it to her mouth. She blushed and shock her head. He then said,  
  
"No information then"  
  
She quickly opened her mouth and bit down on the cookie, she finished it and then Miroku took the last cookie, that was bit sized. He brang it to her mouth and she ate it in one bite. She smiled at how tasty it was and licked her lips and closed her eyes remembering the taste.   
  
Before she knew it there was something else on her lips, it was soft and smooth. It pressed to her lips and she opened her mouth to taste it. She licked the item and found that it tasted sweet, she wanted to know what this yummy sweet was, so she opened her eyes to see what it was. Sango looked at it, and saw that sweet  
  
was Miroku's lips.  
  
And he was kissing her.  
  
End of chapter 12  
  
smile I hope you liked this chapter, and yes I know you didn't get that much info about the charm, but you aren't supposed to...yet. And the next chapter is the begining of the date...now I want 12 reviews please....  
  
So review....  



	13. Just a Little thoughts of THEM

Eeheh...sorry bout the me and Kyo conversation in the last chapter, and NO that was not for you you, it was supposed to be 'Kyosnekogirl' (me) and Kyo from FB of course. So yea...and here's the chapter you have been wanting...  
  
Kyo: God, how can you be so damn stupid Semyl?!   
  
Kyosnekogirl (Semyl): ehehe...sorry bout that Kyo...are you still mad about that coversation...in the last chapter?   
  
Kyo: WHY ELSE SHOULD I BE YELLING AT YOU??!!  
  
Semyl: TTTT You're so mean...it was just a little mistake...  
  
Kyo: Do you think I like talking to random people?!  
  
Semyl: :o Hey now that's really mean!! SLAP  
  
Kyo:.....damnit....I forget she hits so hard.....  
  
Semyl: smile Now Kyo will say sorry for being so rude, right?  
  
Kyo: mumble Damn why do I love her? mumble  
  
Semyl: Did you say something?  
  
Kyo: No.  
  
Semyl:....  
  
Kyo:.....  
  
Semyl: taps foot a couple of times....  
  
Kyo:.................  
  
Semyl: WILL YOU SAY IT?!   
  
Kyo: Fine.   
  
Semyl: Grrr...  
  
Kyo: Sorry for that comment I said, anyways it's all her damn fau-  
  
Semyl: SLAP Ok now that Kyo is out of the picture, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and thank you for all reviews, and don't listen to Kyo, he's just a crazy guy. But I love him.  
  
Kyo: Damn Stupid way of showing it....  
  
Semyl: Did I hear something?  
  
Kyo: No.  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 13: Just a little thoughts of THEM  
  
Sango got lost in the kiss, and kissed back for a while. She felt so happy and safe in this kiss, but because she went and opened her mouth for not knowing what she was tasting, he grew bolder and well....did a French....(A/N: Sorry I don't have in depth stuff...I'm only 13 so I don't know kisses...well you know, I haven't kissed anyone yet....)  
  
Miroku then realized what they did and pulled back. Sango was wide eyed, her mouth was bruised, and she had a deep blush on her.  
  
"Oh..." Sango said while touching her bruised lips with a finger.  
  
"Oh, indeed," Miroku said while resting his forehead against hers.  
  
They stayed in that position for a while until Miroku pulled away and gave his usual cheery smile,   
  
"I have some things to do now, so if it's all right..."  
  
Sango woke up from her trance and stood up while taking her bag.   
  
"Umm...all right, so you'll pick me up around....5?"  
  
"On second thought make it 8 if it's all right?" Miroku said while walking to his room with Sango following him.   
  
"8? Sure....but why?" Sango asked while getting though the hole joining Miroku's and Sango's room. She looked at him for an answer, but noticed Miroku had attached a little door on his side of the hole, so before she could stop him....he shut it closed flat in her face.  
  
Sango just stared sadly at the little door and then touched her lips. She then thought to herself,  
  
Miroku....  
  
He....kissed Me.  
  
In Miroku's room...  
  
"Damn....why did I kiss her," Miroku swore quietly hoping Sango would not hear though the walls. He store at a picture that was on his desk. It was inside a homemade frame with bright colors of pink and purple. There was pressed flowers on the corners of the frame, and the picture inside, was Sango and Miroku. They were both little kids at the time and had it was Miroku stading straight, while Sango kissed Miroku's cheek unexpectantly.  
  
"Hmm..." Miroku said while remembering...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sango, Miroku, why don't you both stand right there on the dock? I'll take a picture of you," said Mushin. While pushing the two together, and leading them to the dock. It was late at night and there was fireflies everywhere, including a full moon. Sango and Miroku stood together with their backs to facing the lake.   
  
"Hnm...seems I left the camera inside the temple...hold on," Mushin said while leaving the both of them to stay.   
  
"Hai!" They both yelled in unison.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango said while tugging on Miroku's robe sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said while looking at her.  
  
"Umm...I was wondering why you don't have a mommy," Sango said while looking down on the ground.  
  
"Umm...." Miroku scratched his head and then said, "She went on a trip....and well she's working...thats what Mushin said..."  
  
"Aren't you sad though?"  
  
"No...because I have brief memories of her," Miroku said staring up at the sky, "She would tuck me in and kiss me on the cheek every night...well until recently..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm back!" Mushin said while running toward them and taking out a camera, "Smile you two...."  
  
They both stood near each other and smiled while Mushin said...  
  
One...  
  
Two...  
  
Three!  
  
Sango then turned over and kissed Mirouk's cheek while Miroku made a surprised face and blushed.  
  
And that was what the picture was off.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Miroku store at another frame next to that one, it had no picture inside, but it had meaning to Miroku. It was empty because it was going to soon be filled with another picture of Sango and Miroku...as they both were now.  
  
End of Chapter 13..  
  
. Sorry bout the short chapter!! I was just wondering if I should make a chapter of the...hmm...never mind I have an idea all ready! I'm just having a writers block and all...and btw...it's due too the KISS  
  
I wasn't planning on them kissing, but heck, it's been 12 chapter all ready so why not? And the next chapter....well...just review and I better have at least 13 reviews!  
  



	14. The Date: Destroyed by the WOLF and Litt...

Semyl(me): Here is chapter 14! Damn...I totally 4got what I was going to do with this chapter....  
  
Kyo: That's what you get for not writing it down.  
  
Semyl: You didn't REMIND me...  
  
Kyo: You...didn't remind me to remind you.  
  
Semyl: Ha think you're a smarty? You didn't remind me for reminding me to remind you so you can remind me. HAH beat that!  
  
Kyo: O-o wha....ok fine you win. but it ISN"T MY DAMN FAULT  
  
Semyl: All right....lemme get this straight...umm...thinks for a while   
  
Kyo: Did you get it?  
  
Semyl: No.  
  
Kyo:.......  
  
Semyl:....still thinking  
  
Kyo: Now?  
  
Semyl: No  
  
Kyo:.....GOD DAMN IT DO YOU?!  
  
Semyl: Shut up! And I think I do now but not a lot...umm I made something new up, so if you're confused at first thats fine. Cuz this is...  
  
Kyo: FInally!  
  
Semyl: Ok I don't own any of the characters and I have a favor to ask for those who put me on their author alets...I was wondering if you can review it too....  
  
Kyo: Stop being so selfish.  
  
Semyl: Stop telling me to stop doing things.  
  
Kyo: Damn woma-  
  
Semyl: smile  
  
Kyo:.....damn her..  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 14: The Date: Destroyed by the WOLF and Little GIRL  
  
It was the next day after THE date. Miroku woke up and turned around to hear the alarm clock. He turned it off and then took a shower and got dressed.   
  
'The date was a so....bad.....I hope she's OK.....shiver I don't even want to remember what Koga and Koharu did....' Miroku thought to himself while walking to his kitchen. He saw Sango cooking in his kitchen and sat down on a chair infront of the counter.  
  
"How do you want your eggs, my love?" Sango said with happily.  
  
"Scrambled...." Miroku mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Mmmmm....Done!" Sango said while putting out a yummy breakfeast in front of Miroku.   
  
"Thanks....." Miroku sighed sadly while eating.  
  
"Wait..." Miroku said while looking at Sango curiously. She wore a skirt and a nice shirt, because they were going out with InuYasha and Kagome to the amusement park... but her usual calf high skirt was err....now a thigh lengh skirt...showing a lot of leg. And she has a white apron on. She wore her hair up and wore makeup, that was very very nicely done. It seemed her shirt was on way too tight and small for her, and way too low of a neck line showing quite a lot of well...clevage.   
  
"OO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"o I'm here to serve you, my love," she said with a smile.  
  
'Damn...the effects still haven't worn off...and now she's still acting like a damn sweet innocent slut ....damn those guys' Miroku thought while remembering what Koga and Koharu did, 'But....'  
  
He stared at her chest and legs with longing and blushed, 'She's giving me quite the view....'  
  
"Damn she's hot...." Miroku said out loud.  
  
"Really?" Sango said with a blushing face,"I think you are too....."  
  
She got closer to him and store at him lovingly. Miroku got very panic like...and store at her chest instead of her face.She noticed and then took his hand and pressed it to cup her breast.  
  
"Mmmmmm" Sango said while making him press harder.  
  
'Ok calm down, calm down, it's not like you never felt a girl up before....' Miroku said while trying to calm down, 'BUT DAMN I WON'T REALLY GO THIS FAR, THAT FAST!!!'  
  
-----Author's note-----  
  
Kyo: Damn, I thought you was just about to make this a R fic right then and there...  
  
Semyl: I'm ONLY 13 baka, and besides Miroku DOES have a decent side of him...and anyways can't you tell Sango isn't herself?  
  
Kyo: Yea, but you would think he'd take the advantage.  
  
Semyl: -- You do know that not every guy takes advantage of girls like that right?  
  
Kyo: Not until now.  
  
Semyl: -thinking- Damn...than that means Kyo...  
  
Kyo: Why are you looking at me like I'm a pervert?  
  
Semyl: Shut up and lemme continue the story -runs away from Kyo-  
  
----end of A/N----  
  
He fell out of his chair and Sango got on top of him.He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled while running out of his apartment and down the stairs like mad.   
  
"Wait come back!" Sango yelled while running after him, "I'm not done!"  
  
'DAMN I never should have asked let Koga and Koharu come with us!!!" Miroku yelled while remembering the date last night.  
  
LAST NIGHT  
  
"It's going good so far...we had a nice dinner, great conversation, a walk around the park and what's last is...' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Is there something wrong Miroku?" Sango asked while looking at him curiously.  
  
"Of course not, we have one last visit now." Miroku did while taking her wrist, "Come on!"  
  
'Ok this isn't good....from what I hear from InuYasha is that I should be careful...for Mroku might bring me to a love hotel or something....O k it should be fine, Miroku wouldn't do this....he wouldn't....' Sango said while running with him.  
  
"All right here it is." Miroku said while stopping. Sango looked up and saw a love hotel....  
  
"M-Miroku....err..."  
  
"Isn't it great? I was hoping you wanted to come here forever at least that's what Kagome and Kohaku said that you would love to come here!" Miroku said with a smile.  
  
'KAGOME AND KOHAKU?!! They want us to...to....' Sango blushed and then started to say, "N-no....I...don't want to come here..."   
  
"What?! But I thought you wanted to go to the Museum of Curses and Charms," Miroku said with a crestfallen face. Sango then realized he was looking at a building across from the love hotel.   
  
"But..if you don't want to go it's all right...." Miroku said sadly. Sango's face then lit up, 'THE Museum of Curses and Charms?! I wanted to go there my whole damn life...but how...Kagome and Kohaku? He...must have really wanted this day to be....'  
  
"I want to go," Sango said while turning away from the hotel. She then blushed at the thought that she had perverted thoughts when he was having nice clean ones....at least he must have had clean thoughts...  
  
"Then why did you...say no at first?" Miroku said carefully.  
  
"Umm...a mistake, so now can we go?" Sango said so that Miroku would hopefully not see THE hotel.   
  
"Ummm Sure then," Miroku said while taking out his money and paying for two tickets inside. But little did they know was that there was two people watching them the whole time. Koga and Koharu was both hiding behind some trees and busheds. They were both watching them with furry. Koharu watched Miroku and Koga watched Sango's every move.   
  
"So Miroku is Sango's childhood friend?" Koharu said while trying to get as much information about Sango and Miroku's relationship.   
  
"Yea, at least that's what I hear that dog say during the boys locker room," Koga said while keeping an eye on Sango. 'She seems happy....but she must be doing that so she doesn't hurt his damn feelings,' Koga thought while watching her laugh at a comment Miroku made.  
  
"Hello earth to wolf boy," Koharu said while waving a hand in front of Koga's face, "Don't you think we should go inside and find some ways we can ruin their date??"  
  
"Uh, yea!" Koga said while swiftfully running past the guards. He ran so fast they couldn't see him go by, only a gust of wind.   
  
"Hey I have to BUY a ticket!" Koharu said while still waiting in line.  
  
'Damn, if I didn't agree with helping her and vise versa I wouldn't have to wait. She's wasting my own time,' Koga thought while leaving her behind.  
  
Back to Sango and Miroku....  
  
"Sugoi...this legend seems intresting, it's about the sacred jewel of the 4 souls...I think I've heard Kagome's grandfater talk about it once...." Sango said while staring at a display of a model of the Sacred Jewel, "It feels like...I've seen it before though..."  
  
"Same here...hmm maybe we had a past life involving this thing," Miroku joked, "Just kidding of course."   
  
"That does look familar though...it feels as if my legs tremble at the thought of that jewel...." Koga said while gazing at the fake Jewel from a far. Koga and Koharu was both hiding behind a huge board design of how Japan may have looked like before.   
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't feel that way to me," Koharu said, "But we must think of a plan on how to get them to well break apart!"  
  
"Hmm..." Koga thought he then saw a stand and read it, " This could help....heh..."  
  
End of chapter 14  
  
Semyl: Hahaha bet you want to know what happens next right?  
  
Kyo: :O what the heck?! Of course I do! I can't belive you won't even tell me about what is gonnna happen next!  
  
Semyl: Heh, well don't worry you'll find out why Sango was so....slut like in the begining in the next chapter ok?   
  
Kyo: Bet it has something to do with the museum of what and what not,  
  
Semyl: Grr....  
  
---backstage----  
  
Sango: What the heck is with me acting so slut like??!!  
  
Miroku: -smile- I happen to like that!   
  
Sango: Oh yea that reminds me...this is for that grope!!!   
  
-SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP-  
  
Sango: I didn't hurt you too bad, so you should be back in the next chapter with less well bruises...  
  
Miroku: x-x....  
  
-back to Semyl and Kyo-  
  
Semyl: Err...maybe I shouldn't have put her that slut like....  
  
Kyo: Yea, if Sango keeps this up backstage...I think we'll need someone to take Miroku's place...  
  
Semyl: err...well he'll be fine...umm I have a question too, for everyone not you Kyo.  
  
Kyo: Whatever...  
  
Semyl: I was wondering if you can tell me how you thought about this chapter...and if you could review...please do!!!  
  



	15. HIS LITTLE Mistake

Semyl: Hiya people!  
  
Kyo:....  
  
Semyl: - As you can see I have made a new story, "My Washed Up Life All Because of A Pirate"!!  
  
Kyo: Pirate? What the heck?  
  
Semyl: Hey it's something new so don't make fun of me!  
  
Kyo: Shessh I didn't say anything yet.  
  
Semyl: :O  
  
Kyo: :-P  
  
Semyl:...ok so It's InuYasha/Kagome. Something new, I was planning on it being a Sango/Miroku but I the sequal to this story, yes I have the sequal all planned out is totally Sango/Miroku.   
  
Kyo: It's about...?  
  
Semyl: I was getting to that!  
  
Kyo: Sure.  
  
Semyl: It's about a girl, Kagome, who plans to go over seas until she and all the females on her ship is kidnapped, by the infamous InuYasha.   
  
Kyo: Now why would HE want to kidnap some girls?  
  
Semyl: Well this and that and because he's gonna make all of those women his crews' wives!  
  
Kyo: Oo Ok I'm leaving now to read it, see ya!  
  
Semyl: Hey wait up! I was just gonna start this chapter!  
  
Kyo: I'll read it later!  
  
Semyl: Hmph...  
  
My Stupid Life All Because of HIM  
  
Chapter 15: HIS LITTLE Mistake  
  
"What might help Koga?" Koharu said while looking at what Koga store at.  
  
"Read this, it's the curse of the maiden," Koga said while staring at the display. It was a huge scroll and seemed to be in a different type of writing. It was very old but you could read it if you knew what it said.  
  
"Hmm this is the story about the maiden whose love was never returned because she was not near him enough...when you read this spell out loud to a girl she her love to the man who read this to her will...never be the same...." Koharu read out loud while skimming quite a lot, "I don't get it..."  
  
"We'll have Miroku tell Sango this whole spell curse thing and they'll break up!" he yelled at her.   
  
"Really? I thought they weren't even together?"  
  
"Do you want to see them together?"   
  
"No..."  
  
"So while I write this down, the spell, we'll give it to Miroku and pretend it'll help theri relationship together!" Koga said.  
  
"Won't he wonder WHY we're there?" Koharu asked, "He's not dumb you know."  
  
"Oh yea...well...we'll think about it later." Koga said. He started to translate the spell into english/jap. And then when he finished Miroku and Sango started to head their way.  
  
"Koga? What are you doing here?" Sango asked while looking at Koharu and Koga.   
  
"Yea...why are you here?" Miroku said while eyeing the two of them suspiciously.   
  
"Kagome wanted me to give you this," Koga said while handing the paper to Miroku, "She said something about a lov-"  
  
Miroku clamped his hand over Koga's and then pulled him away from the girls.  
  
"Eh...just a minute, Sango," Miroku said while dragging Koga away.   
  
"Miroku!....agh...he's so annoying...how do I put up with him?" Sango sighed. She then noticed Koharu looking at her.   
  
"Umm...is something wrong?"   
  
"No...I was just wondering on why you look so..."  
  
Sango looked at Koharu curiously and then waited for Koharu to finish her sentance.  
  
"Yes?" Sango asked.  
  
"so pretty..." Koharu said while looking at Sango with envy. Sango sweatdropped and saw that Koharu...err...wasn't lying....  
  
To Miroku and Koga...  
  
"Kagome gave YOU spell?" Miroku asked while looking at Koga with an embarrssed face.   
  
"Err..yea, she said something about telling her this spell into her ear," Koga said while trying to understand that his excuse was real, "Here."  
  
He gave Miroku the paper.  
  
"Thanks...but why do you have it?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"Kagome and InuYasha was on....a date today and I saw them. Kagome said to give you this if I saw you," Koga said with haste. 'Damn and here I thought I lied...about the Kagome giving me this that is.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh well thanks," Miroku said while walking away from Koga.   
  
"Sure, but hey why do you want to use that on Sango?"   
  
"S-Shut Up!"   
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Sango asked while walking toward the two. Koharu made a face at Koga that said 'did you get him to take it?' face.He winked and gave a wolfish grin.  
  
-A/N-  
  
Semyl: Btw don't go thinking I'm gonna pair Koga with Koharu though ok? Now that would be something waaaaaaaaaaaaay new...and besides Koharu is way too young for Koga and Koga is way to cool for Koharu, no offense.  
  
Kyo: Good, I thought you was gonna do something even more insane...  
  
Semyl: - Don't forget to review "My washed up life All Because of a Pirate" By me!  
  
-End of A/N-  
  
"Nothing, just about...an exam..." Miroku said with a innocent smile.   
  
"All right...well we better get going," Sango said while giving a goodbye look at Koga and Koharu.   
  
"No way! We're going with-" Koga was cut off by Koharu and while Koharu dragged Koga away, she yelled out a goodbye.  
  
"Strange couple..."  
  
---at a cafe in the museum---  
  
"This was a great night, Miroku," Sango said while taking a sip of her tea. She looked happy and refreshed.  
  
"Would you like some more tea?" the waitress, Semyl, asked. She was wearing a maid uniform with a knee-length high skirt that was black. Over it was a white fluffy apron.  
  
-off stage-  
  
Kyo: What the hell?! I'm in a waiter suit?! What the hell is she doing there out on the scene?!   
  
-he's wearing a waiter suit except without the jacket over it all of course.-  
  
Guy1: Miss Semyl said that you would now be making small apperances in the story from now on. And right now you're the waiter and Miss Semyl is the waitress.  
  
Kyo: No Way in FREAKING hell am I gonna go out and-!!!  
  
Guy1: It's you're line now!   
  
-pushes Kyo out in the scene-  
  
Kyo:Damn you!!!   
  
-on stage-  
  
"A refill would be nice, thanks," Sango said, "Umm...Semyl? What are you doing here?"  
  
"-smile- It's my part time job of course! See Kyo is right there serving those girls right now too!" Semyl said while pointing out to a table full of girls batting their eyes at Kyo.He notices Semyl's stare and looks at her...with a murder look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no...well here you go," she said while pouring a refill for Sango, "If you need anything else just call."  
  
As Semyl walked away Miroku took our the paper from "Kagome". Sango looked at it curiously and then asked him,  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
'Damn! I brang it out on accident!! Think Miroku think!' Miroku said while mentally punishing himself.   
  
"A poem!"   
  
"A poem? You write?"  
  
"Y-Yea...umm I actually wrote it for you," Miroku said smoothly.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yea, should I read it too you?"  
  
"Umm..." Sango blushed at the thought of it being something physical...in the poem, but then said, "Sure..."  
  
"Err..." Miroku scaned over the poem and found it was a spell but it seemed as if it was a chant instead...  
  
"Umm it's not in English/Jap. so it's like a chant thing," Miroku said.  
  
"Sure...you can translate it for me after then," Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Well...all right," Miroku said. He started to read out the 'poem' to Sango and while he read it Sango suddenly felt strange...  
  
'W-What's happening...?' Sango asked herself...she started to notice that everything was in a haze and that all she could remember seeing was Miroku, and then darkness.  
  
When Miroku finished reading it, he noticed that Sango had collasped. He jumped up and asked,  
  
"Sango? Sango.....wake up! Sango!"  
  
Miroku shook her but she made no response. Semyl and Kyo came over to see what was happening.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Kyo yelled while looking at at Sango to Miroku.  
  
"Did you do something to her?" Semyl asked while examining Sango.   
  
"I-I just read this to her, I don't understand," Miroku said while handing the piece of paper to Semyl. She scanned over the letter and then had a bad look on her face.  
  
"Y-You didn't!!"   
  
"W-What?!"  
  
"This is a spell that reverses the persons personality to the one she or he thinks the person who chants this to him to be like. So whatever type of person you really like in a girl...she'll be..."   
  
"This isn't supposed to..."Miroku scanned his thoughts, "Koga and Koharu..."  
  
"Come'on Kyo let's go get something for Sango to drink, all right?" Semyl said while taking Kyo's hand.  
  
"What the hell? Don't we have a bigger part? Hey HEY!" Kyo yelled while Semyl dragged him away.  
  
"Sango...sango, you gottta wake up," Miroku said while gentlly shaking her.She started to move and then her eyes started to flutter and Miroku moved to give her some space.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Mmmm....Miroku?" Sango said while getting up she looked at him with a sleepy look in her eyes. She got up and leaned toward him,   
  
"Is something wrong?'  
  
"N-No...but you just fell.."  
  
"I did? Hmm...then why am I here?" Sango asked.  
  
"This is during our date...you don't remember anything?"   
  
"Hmm..." Sango gave him a smirk and then said, "Why don't we go on to the end then?"  
  
"The end?"  
  
"Yep," Sango leaned in toward him and whispered in his ear, "You're room or mine, which one?"  
  
Miroku blushed beet red, "W-What the heck are you talking about?!"  
  
"Mmmm....then how bout a preview?" Sango said while lazily giving him a very very advanced kiss.  
  
"Whoa...intense..." Semyl said with Kyo by her side.   
  
"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!" Koharu yelled while staring and Miroku and Sango in disbelief.  
  
-End of Chapter 15-  
  
Semyl: Heh...well there's a good reason why...  
  
Kyo: What the heck was with the waiter thing?!   
  
Semyl: What are you talking about it was fun right?  
  
Kyo: Well find something BETTER next time!  
  
Semyl: Wait they're going where next time? An amusement park? Little kids...and what do little kids like?  
  
Kyo: Huh?....No...no you wouldn't dare put me in one of those lame animal things, right?  
  
Semyl: I was thinking about that? -sweet smile-  
  
Kyo: No. NO Way In freaking hell am going to wear one of those lame old suits!  
  
Semyl: -wink- Hmm fine it won't be THAT bad then okie?  
  
Kyo:...all right fine well don't forget to read her, Semyl's other story My Washed Up Life All Because of A Pirate. It's an Kagome/InuYasha story too something different.  
  
Semyl: Thank you in advanced and if I don't get any reviews in that story, all right?  
  
Kyo: Yea yea so REVIEW.  
  
Semyl: -wisphering- Besides of course he'll be in an animal suit, maybe a cute white bunny...HAH...so review, k?  
  
Kyo: You said something, you better tell me right now!  
  
Semyl: -wink- So review k?  
  



	16. HIm ENding TheIr date!

Hiya I'm back!! Sorry I took forever to update! But I'm not getting enough reviews so this is what you get...I might get a little fuzzy when it comes to details but don't worry I'll get it straight ASAP! And I'm Now a Mercy Freshman at Mercy SF!! It's my umm 18 or maybe more or less day at school here! It's been fun and I do miss boys though, after all it is an all s school...

Semyl: Let's go Kyo!

Kyo: -- We've..no YOU have been gone for days idiot!!!

Semyl: -smiles-

Kyo: AGGGGGGGGH just start already!!!

My Stupid Life All Because of HIM

Chapter 16: Super Mini Chapter! Ending the HIS date WITH HER

Miroku just stared at Sango as she kissed him and did nothing. While repeating to himself what was happening.

'Ok this is not Sango...Miroku this isn't happening. This is wrong. This IS NOT right. She isn't truely Sango because of that...' he said saying it over and over.

Miroku then with all his might pushed Sango away from him. And he gave her the best glare he could give her.

"I am NOT going to do that Sango, that would be very disrespectful and would ruin you," Miroku said with truth. He may be a pervert but that doesn't mean that he wants to do THAT.

"What's wrong with you? You have wanted me from the start right lover boy? Groping me and such..." Sango gave him a sly smile, "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Miroku gulped and then said quietly that he was giving her signals, but they were just for fun, you know a joke, not for real! They were only 16...well he was a little older but still that didn't mean that he wanted to do that you know?

"Sango I can't act his way. I just can't. That isn't right. I liked you the way it was before, not like some...hussy," he said while getting up with all his might. He was tempted to...but he would want it to be the REAL Sango, not the Hussy Sango. And besides he would do it when he gets...er...yea.

"Of course I'm not a hussy, I would be if I flirted with other men...hmm but maybe I'll have to since you want someone else at the moment...." Sango said with a sly smile.

Miroku didn't stay to hear the rest of her words. He just got up and left. Leaving Sango alone.

"Ow..." Sango said while hugging herself. Her chest hurt deeply as Miroku walked away. She didn't know why, and she wanted to know why? It didn't make any sense...but why?

A tear escaped from her eye and she didn't even realize it...

-At Miroku's place-

He was banging his head over and over on the kitchen counter. He shouldn't have been so harsh to her...he should have helped her. Not snap at her and then leave.

"How...BANG Can...BANG I BANG" He said while hitting himself over and over the counter. (A/N: Every Bang is when he hits his head on the table...so just if you didn't know that)

He sighed and then stopped bangging his head. He finally realized that hurting him would do nothing to repair what he did to Sango, the err Pervert Sango...but as he removed his head he noticed that his head really hurt like hell. He took an ice pack went to his bed and lied down. He placed it on his head and then sighed.

"How can I be so cruel to a girl I like so much?"

-End of chapter 16-

Semyl: Sorry that chapter was so short -- I know I'll try to start the next one asap but please try to review..even just one work would be nice.


	17. Yepide dah!

- Thanks for the reviews!! Now here's the chapter all have been waiting for! BUT READ THE NOTES!

1) the grammer maybe incorrect because of what Fanfiction does to them after I upload them

2) Do bashing on my Fanfic

3) Read my other storie that is Kagome/InuYasha

Ok - Now here I go!

My Stupid Life All Because of HIM

Chapter 17: The PRIESTRESS tries to REMOVE the CURSE

Recap from a few chapters before

It was the next day after THE date. Miroku woke up and turned around to hear the alarm clock. He turned it off and then took a shower and got dressed.  
  
'The date was a so....bad.....I hope she's OK.....shiver I don't even want to remember what Koga and Koharu did....' Miroku thought to himself while walking to his kitchen. He saw Sango cooking in his kitchen and sat down on a chair infront of the counter.  
  
"How do you want your eggs, my love?" Sango said with happily.  
  
"Scrambled...." Miroku mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Mmmmm....Done!" Sango said while putting out a yummy breakfeast in front of Miroku.  
  
"Thanks....." Miroku sighed sadly while eating.  
  
"Wait..." Miroku said while looking at Sango curiously. She wore a skirt and a nice shirt, because they were going out with InuYasha and Kagome to the amusement park... but her usual calf high skirt was err....now a thigh lengh skirt...showing a lot of leg. And she has a white apron on. She wore her hair up and wore makeup, that was very very nicely done. It seemed her shirt was on way too tight and small for her, and way too low of a neck line showing quite a lot of well...clevage.  
  
"OO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"o I'm here to serve you, my love," she said with a smile.  
  
'Damn...the effects still haven't worn off...and now she's still acting like a damn sweet innocent slut ....damn those guys' Miroku thought while remembering what Koga and Koharu did, 'But....'  
  
He stared at her chest and legs with longing and blushed, 'She's giving me quite the view....'  
  
"Damn she's hot...." Miroku said out loud.  
  
"Really?" Sango said with a blushing face,"I think you are too....."  
  
She got closer to him and store at him lovingly. Miroku got very panic like...and store at her chest instead of her face.She noticed and then took his hand and pressed it to cup her breast.  
  
"Mmmmmm" Sango said while making him press harder.  
  
'Ok calm down, calm down, it's not like you never felt a girl up before....' Miroku said while trying to calm down, 'BUT DAMN I WON'T REALLY GO THIS FAR, THAT FAST!!!'  
  
He fell out of his chair and Sango got on top of him.He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled while running out of his apartment and down the stairs like mad.  
  
"Wait come back!" Sango yelled while running after him, "I'm not done!"  
  
'DAMN I never should have asked let Koga and Koharu come with us!!!" Miroku yelled while remembering the date last night.  
  
-Now..-

"AGH when are they coming, Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome and InuYasha was at the front of the amusement park. Kagome was wearing a red shirt and white long skirt and InuYasha was wearing a red shirt with black jeans.

"It's only been 5 min.! Hold on, and why did you have to dress like me?" she said while looking at him and their matching outfits, besides the white skirt and black jeans.

"You dressed like ME woman!" he yelled.

"InuYasha..."

"WHAT?!"

"Sit."

SLAM

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. SIT!"

-after a few more sits...err if you would call it few...-

"HMM?"

"Ag...I'll wait quietly like a 'good puppy'," InuYasha said while repeating what he had to tell her.

"Good."

"Kagome," Miroku said while running toward her. He was sweating and seemed very exhausted.

"Miroku? Why were you late?" Kagome asked questionably.

"Had to get a certain...err well nevermind that, do you know a way to reverse spells or curses?" he said while catching his breath.

"Spell? Umm...sort of, I can remove some spells and certain curses...but I don't know..." she said while thinking, "Why?"

"MY LOVE!!!" A voice screamed out loud from nearby. IT was Sango comming closer and closer to them. It seemed as if that it would soon be that it would doom for Miroku now. He then started to hide behind InuYasha.

Sango caught up with them and stared at Miroku with confusion and with a dreamy look on her face.

"My love...-sigh-"

"Sango? Is err...did something happen?" Kagome asked while looking at her with curiousity. She's know Sango forever and now she...she's...er...

"Of course! My love has ran away-"

"I did not! You're not yourself Sango!" Miroku said while stepping out from behind InuYasha.

"My love," Sango said whle hugging him and snuggling herself against him.

"Kagome...help..." Miroku said with a weep.

"Umm a curse?" she asked.

"Yea..." he said while his breath started to disapper from Sango hugging way too hard.

Kagome walked toward them and then to Sango and put her hand on her forehead.

'I really have no idea what I'm doing...' she thought

Then she concentrated on having the curse on Sango removed from her so that she would return back to normal.

A bright light surrounded Sango and Kagome.

And then it disappered.

"Sango?" Miroku said while holding the now limp Sango in his arms, cradling her head.

"Miroku?" she asked sleepily.She looked up at him and had a sadness in it,

"Gomen ne..."

-end of chapter 17-

How was that? IS Sango back to normal, will Miroku confess his feelings? Or will InuYasha ever be free from the curse?

REVIEW


	18. Blah chapter 18!

Semyl: Hiya! Sorry about the long no update thing I had it uploaded but then the stupid had the whole shut down thing...TT that was NOT cool. Now there is time to answer your questions!

BakaIka: Well actually I do go to a school called Mercy High School San Francisco. So...well just telling of the San Francisco, well I live in CA. I don't mind at all! Well Mercy SF is a pretty OK school, sure there isn't any guys, but I can focus much more on my work...but one thing for sure is that...I WILL NOT GO TO AN ALL WOMAN'S COLLEGE. If I do I don't think I can live without guys...lol I can tell you more about the Mercy school too, if you want later, but I'm only a Frosh, so I don't know everything.

BlackAnglx: I'm sorry, but I feel offended at though comment. First of all this is a PG 13 Story! If you were looking for a PG fic, this isn't one. And besides this is InuYasha! What do you think, it's all clean cut and safe? But thanks for the good comment.

FlameKittiKitti: here's Your update! I'm sorry about not updating I've been deciding what to do with the plot and well...I think this story might end soon. But there shall be a story of the childhood story and then a sequel to this story! Maybe…

Prue-blushes- well…about the lime/lemon thing…I might have my friend do that for me while I help a bit…sorta hard for a 14 year old to write about the well…ahhh yeah…but I'll tell ya when me and my guy friend, mostly my guy friend, make the lime/lemon thing…

Sango? What's with the RIGHT?

Semyl: Well that's all for now, but since Kyo isn't here, I brought this electronic Kyo!

Kyo: I'm an idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot

Semyl: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Well hopefully he won't come and yell at me later! Oh wait does Anyone read The Mediator by Meg Cabot? If you do please tell! I'm gonna make a fanfiction of that soon! Set after the latest book Twilight.

My Stupid Life All Because of HIM

Interlude: BLAH!

"Sango…how are you doing? Do you feel better?" Kagome asked while patting Sango's back while Sango washed her face in the amusement park's bathroom. Sango sighed and then took a deep breath; she looked in the mirror and saw how hideously she looked right now. Her skirt was way too short and it was higher then mid-thigh, her shirt was too tight and it was so tight it seemed to show off everything.

"I'll be fine…"

"Sango, you do know that the curse wasn't really all your fault right? It wasn't really you at all so don't worry, Miroku will forgive you about what you did, and besides you weren't even yourself so he has to forgive you!" Kagome said with full trust in her words. She patted Sango's back and then smiled.

But Sango didn't seem to agree with Kagome. She just shook her head and then sat down at the couch that was in the restroom and stared down at her lap. How could she have done such…lewd things? She knew she was doing them, but she seemed as if she just couldn't help herself and wanted to do something just for him. Something that he would like and enjoy, but the joke was on her because he and her didn't even enjoy a minute of what happened. It was disgusting and very wrong.

"Kagome, that was me when all those things happened! I think I do sort of understand what that curse was," she said with a sigh, "It was something that helped me be what I thought Miroku would like and enjoy. I guess, maybe I do…like him but I don't think that I should keep my hopes up because now that I've done all those things…he must want to stay like 20 feet away from me now."

"Sango…"

Meanwhile: with the guys who are waiting outside the ladies bathroom…-

" So now what are you going to do now, eh Miroku?" InuYasha said. He was leaning against a wall and had his eyes closed while popping an eye open to see how Miroku was feeling. Miroku had his arms folded around him with his eyes closed. He was in deep thought and it seemed as if he wasn't even listening to InuYasha.

"I don't know. I think I'll just give her some space," he sighed.

"Space, huh?"

"Yeah," he opened his eyes and stared at the sky with intensity, "I thought about maybe moving but that would be just running away from the problem at hand, and I think I might just well back off, besides it seems my being here have made things for Sango a lot worse and I don't know what else to do."

"Very thoughtful answer by a stupid pervert."

"Hey, I'm not that much of a pervert," Miroku said while scratching his head with a smile.

"Sure, and I'm a god who enjoys singing to cats while dancing the hula," InuYasha said with sarcasm.

"So you finally admit it? I was wondering if you were the one who was singing and making all that racket with Kagome's cat. And here I thought you and that cat were having...well let's just say...fun-"

a while later-

"So what did you say!" InuYasha said while glaring at Miroku who had his head planted into the ground quite firmly.

"Nuhthin..." Miroku muffled from beneath the ground.

'All I said was that whe was enjoys singing to cats while dancing and instead I thought the cat and him were having sex,' Miroku thought with ease.

"Hey why are you in the ground Miroku?" Kagome said while coming out of the women's bathroom. Sango followed after her and they store at how stupid Miroku looked with his butt up in the air and his face stuck inside the face of the earth. He then pulled himself out and laughed while scratching his head.

"Umm InuYasha got mad at what I thought he and Kagome's cat were doing when they were- umm nothing, nothing at all," he smiled while avoiding InuYasha's glare.

end-

> I know that was so short but I will do a major update once I get too spring break! Hope I get reviews so I'll post the latest chapter ASAP.


	19. Forgiveness?

Semyl: Ok -praying will not mess up her work and make typos- here I am back again, and umm…hoping I won't be attacked by people and or killed…

Electronic Kyou: Do. Not. Worry. I. Shall. Protect. You.

-holds Semyl-

Semyl: Eh…how about you back away…and let me finish what I was going to say…

-E. Kyou does nothing-

Semyl: Riggggggggggggght…..so back to what I was doing, here I am trying to make this story and…eh ok now I will do this and type…BTW I'll try making this end around to …I hope…and I may take Koharu and Koga out of the story due to hating them very much (Koharu that is I no hate Koga)

My Stupid Life All Because of HIM

Chapter 19: Forgiveness?

"Hey why are you in the ground Miroku?" Kagome said while coming out of the women's bathroom. Sango followed after her and they store at how stupid Miroku looked with his butt up in the air and his face stuck inside the face of the earth. He then pulled himself out and laughed while scratching his head.

"Umm InuYasha got mad at what I thought he and Kagome's cat were doing when they were- umm nothing, nothing at all," he smiled while avoiding InuYasha's glare.

"Umm…Miroku?" Sango said while walking toward him. She had her hands folded together and her face was staring at the floor, to cover her beet red face. Miroku looked at her and said kindly to her,

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could…talk to you. Alone."

"Sure," he said nodding. She walked away toward a secluded area, with Miroku walking behind her.

Miroku thought, 'I wonder what's going on in her head, she must be really mad at me. After all she got that curse because of me. Damn it why did Koharu and Koga have to do that to her? It's not like I'm doing IT with her or anything! I just want Sango's love. Nothing else, well maybe to be rich…live in a huge mansion….have great food…'

Eh, well I don't think we want to know what else he is thinking…so…Sango suddenly turned around and looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, I wanted to say that I'm sorry!" she said bowing down to him. She kept herself down and started to spill out what was in her heart and mind, "I know that you must hate me, and that you want to kill Koharu and Koga for putting this spell on me, but it's my fault that I did all those…those…things! I wanted to please you, do something you would like, and I guess that curse just helped me do that. To act the way I thought you would've like me to act., to say what I thought you would like me to say, and to even wear things I thought you would've liked for me to wear. Although I knew it was wrong, I just couldn't help myself. It's my entire fault that you were humiliated like that in front of InuYasha and Kagome…and anyone else who may have seen what I did. I'll understand if you don't want to become my friend any more let alone anything more than a friend. But I want your forgiveness for such shameful behavior."

Miroku just stood there staring at Sango with shock. She wasn't acting like the strong girl that she was, she was vulnerable right now. She could be crushed with just a few words and she wouldn't even fight back maybe. What was he to do now? The girl he loved was did all those things because she thought he would enjoy it, but she didn't really know him at all. But they could get to know each other even more and it would be good.

In the bushes…

"She said WHA-mmmmmmh!" Kagome said while InuYasha covered her mouth. The two of them were eavesdropping on Miroku and Sango as usual. And no InuYasha, did not kiss her to shut her up you nasty minded people. LOL.

"Shut up. They're gonna hear us if you talk out so loud, woman."

"Mmhhhmmmhmmmhhhhhh!"

Translation: I can't breath you deranged looking dog! (The clean version of the translation that is…)

InuYasha let go of Kagome and then said, "Shhh."

Back to the main leading couple….

"Sango," Miroku said while crouching down to her level. He tilted her chin up so that they could face each other eye to eye. "Let's go home."

Sango just store at him with tears forming in her eyes. She nodded and then as Miroku put out his hand to pull her up, she took it. Miroku pulled her up and then they started to walk home holding each others hands. As they got back Miroku asked for Sango's keys and opened the door for her. Sango took back her keys and walked inside, but as she was about to close the door Miroku put his foot in between the door, and reopened it.

"I want to make up this day, so will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Sango jsut stared at him dumbly not believing that he still wanted to be friends with him.

"S-Sure."

"It's going to be formal, and at 11: 30 pm tonight. Knock on my door three times, and I'll know you're here."

She nodded and then as she was finally going to close the door Miroku gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Not a very deep one, like the one she did when she was cursed. But instead just a sweet peck on the lips. Although it was simple

she could feel the warmth.

-end-

Semyl: yeah yea I know it was a short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be the possible ending of this whole entire story! (Yes it will be short too, but I wanted to have an even number when ending this story…)

Now the next chapter will be updated next Friday, but if I get maybe more than 15 reviews…maybe sooner…


	20. My Wonderful Life, because of HIM

Semyl: omg…I actually made it to a final chapter…-tear- my first fanfic that actually ends…and I am actually updating it early! Lol

Kyou: Actually ends?

Semyl: Oh there you are electronic Kyou! - Can I have some mochii?

Kyou: -thinking- Electronic? –looks at the pile of metal in a dark corner- Eh…that was supposed to be me?

Semyl: E. Kyou?

Kyou: --…so how long will this chapter be?

Semyl: Hey you actually sound like normal Kyou! So this may be a bit of a sappy chapter…and I'm not really sure if this is the final chapter, but if you REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY want another chapter I'll think about it…

Kyou: You actually think?

Semyl: Yea! Ugh just for that I'm gonna hug you!

She hugs him and Kyou turns to kitty Kyou –kawaii!-

Semyl: Umm…I don't think I'm that smart to make you turn into a cat….

Kyou: Shit…

Semyl: You…YOU!

Kyou: -thinking- damn I'm dead

Semyl: Now the last final chapter of My Stupid Life All Because of HIM! Now that I think about it…I have a STUPID life because of YOU! –points at Kyou-

Kyou: -thinking- dead? I'm in hell…

My Stupid Life All Because of HIM

Chapter 20: My Wonderful Life, because of HIM

"Why the HELL don't I have anything formal!" Sango screamed. She was tossing clothes out of her closet, ending up having an extremely messy room.

"Sango I love you, but will you be quiet!" Kohaku yelled from the living room. He was playing video games, and well when it came to video games, you just aren't yourself. (A/N: -wink- if you understand what I mean. I would yell at my bf if he bothered me lol)

"Shirt, shirt, another pair of jeans, shorts, uniform, mini-"Sango looked at the clothing she held in her hands, it was a mini-skirt and hot pink. "What the hell…I don't own…" She turned it around and looked at the tag, it had a note attached and it read,

This would look totally great on you.

-wink –wink-

You know who

P.S. I would have given you lingerie, but the lady clerk kicked me out when I wanted to go in the dressing rooms…

"That…" Sango said while blushing. She threw the skirt in the huge pile and then started to look for a dress, or something formal. "I can't believe that I don't own any dress! Don't I have one for my school dances…wait I don't GO to dances…ok so that explains it but…"

She sat down and sighed, it was already 10:30 and if it kept at this rate she would be extremely late.

"I give up, I'll just tell Miroku to do it another time," she said sadly. She threw an empty hanger at the closet. All of a sudden something fell. She looked to see at what fell, and it was an old kimono her mother used to wear. It was dark pink with light pink cherry blossom flowers decorating it. The obi was a deep red and it was Sango's size. Sango ran her fingers along the material feeling how soft it was.

"I guess I could wear this, it is sort of formal," Sango said. She pushed the pile of clothes into the closet, not bothering to hang them back up since it was well getting late. She then took a shower to get all that dust out of her hair. After she got dressed she started to put her hair up in a bun and then put a fake cherry blossom comb into it. She put on light makeup, just a bit of dark pink eye shadow, and some red lipstick with clear gloss over it. She walked over to her body length mirror and stared at her reflection.

She was actually looking pretty good.

Now all she needed to do now was bring her charm. She took the charm from her desk and examined it. It looked like there was nothing different about it at all. It looked like there could be nothing secret about it. But Miroku said…

"Ugh, I shouldn't think about that," she said, "maybe it was just a joke, a joke!"

She walked out of her room and into the living room. She saw Kohaku playing the PS2 game Star Ocean: Till the End of Time with Rin who was sitting right next to him watching.

"No! Don't use Cliff in this battle! He sucks, your supposed to use Albel, Fayt, and Sophia! Not Cliff, Fayt, and Roger! I told you that you were supposed to get Nel instead of Roger! Now use Maria as backup incase you can't use Sop-" Rin got cut off my Kohaku.

"Rin! This is MY file, not your file! So I play differently!" Kohaku yelled with slight annoyance in Rin.

"Sure, but you didn't even FINISH the game yet! I finished dozens of times!" she yelled.

'Eh, well I think they'll get along just fine…' Sango said while putting on her sandals. She walked out of her room and then went next door. She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. It would kill her if she just went in like some innocent scared little girl, she didn't want to act so so vulnerable like she was earlier today.

Earlier today...

She shook her head and then said to herself that that was then, and this is now. She knocked and then noticed that on the door was a note. The note was taped to the door and it had her name on it. She grabbed the note and then opened it.

My dear Sango,

Meet me on the rooftop.

Miroku

'The rooftop? That's all the way at the top right? Ak, I've never been there before…' Sango thought to herself. She took the stairs and had to climb a bit but when she reached the top. She knew that it was worth walking all the way up. On the rooftop was a garden, there was flowers, trees, even a little pond. It was beautiful. Although it was pretty dark, there was some candles lit, and the moon was so bright and close, it seemed as if it was the sun. She walked around and saw a trail of pink flower petals. She followed them and it led her to HIM.

There he was sitting with his back to her. He was sitting on a yellow picnic blanket with a picnic basket right next to him. It seemed as if he was in deep thought and was staring at the moon in the sky. He was wearing his monk robes, a dark purple with a light purple sash. She walked closer to him and then he turned around to face her. His face was serious, and he looked so handsome. 'Why didn't I really notice how handsome and beautiful he looks…I…I must have been blind,' she thought while blushing.

"Sit with me," he said while patting down to the space next to him.

She obeyed him and then looked at the scenery. The city was dark, with lights decorating it. It was just so breath taking. She then turned to him, and saw that he was looking at her. He turned away and looked at the scenery.

"I thought that I would never find you again when I was little you know? I thought…no…I knew that you were the one for me ever since I first laid eyes on you years ago. But when I saw you for the first time in years, I knew that I was right." He said softly, "I thought that you would have known my feelings for you because I wrote you a letter years ago, and I put that letter right there, in that charm."

Sango took out her charm and he nodded.

"But I never told you that the letter was in there. I was so young and embarrassed that you would turn me down, but you never did find it."

"What did it say?" Sango asked with curiosity.

"Just some childish things, and three words."

"If you told me how you felt, I would have returned your feelings. Even now," Sango said, "Because I do really even right now, love you very much."

Miroku said nothing at her confession. He just smiled at her and then tossed something to her. She caught it and looked at it. It was a ring, with a red ruby in the middle, on each side was small diamonds.

"Love you, Sango."

Sango put the ring on her right hand, ring finger and showed it to him. She smiled at him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and then said,

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are looking today?"

She shook her head.

"Well I should have told you that, because you are looking very very beautiful right now, no scratch that, you are always looking very beautiful," he said bringing his face closer to hers. He cupped her check and kissed her check, her eyes, her nose, and then her lips.

It was heaven.

When they pulled apart to get air Sango said, "I hope that means that I'm yours."

"No, that means that I'm yours," he said hugging her, "You have my soul, my body, my heart. I live for you, and will follow you till the end of time."

She giggled at how sappy he sounded and then said,

"I thought when you came that my life would become completely stupid and messed up, but I guess it's not," she smiled, "It's actually gotten a bit crazy and odd at some times, but you can say that my life is actually wonderful, because of you, my love."

He pressed his forehead against hers and said,

"Same here, same here."

The End

Semyl:……….

Kyou: Hello? Your story just ended right now, don't you have something to say?

Semyl: That…

Kyou: -sweats-

Semyl: so…sucked…

Kyou: - It was fine!

Semyl: If you hated that ending…ok ok never mind well if you don't like the story just ending there I might but in another chapter, but I might not.

I can't believe I actually finished it! Thanks so much for the support ya all love ya much!


	21. Extra Extra!

Semyl: Ok so here we are…in an epilogue…shockingly.

Kyou: Yea…I thought you were done with this whole thing!

Semyl: So did I…but I guess what happens, happens…plus…

Kyou: Plus?

Semyl: This is good advertisement for my new Sango/Miroku story!

Kyou: -sweatdrop-

Semyl: I have a new story called Me, A Goddess, In HADES!!!!

Kyou: -- Idiot.

Semyl: -ignores him- So It's about the goddess Artemis (AKA Sango) and the god Hades (AKA Miroku) And YES I will use the names Sango and Miroku so you won't get confused or anything.

Kyou: So what's with this?

Semyl: Well I wanted advertisement, but I think people will be pissed if I just did this for advertisement…

Kyou: Hell yea! –pissed-

Semyl: See! Kyou is the perfect example! Well he always is though…

Kyou: Shut the hell up!

Semyl: So this part is where the InuYasha crew are doing now! To them this was like a play so you'll be seeing them backstage and what they are doing now!

Kyou: And they agreed to this?

Semyl:……………………………………………………………..

Kyou?

Semyl: Umm…I accidentally left cameras everywhere and I guess I stumbled across this!

Kyou: -- She's dead…

Semyl: SO let's start!

Extra Extra: Backstage!

Semyl: Muhahaha…so who's on camera 1…this camera is strangely in the dressing room of Koharu…(Who is evil!)

-in Koharu's dressing room-

Koharu: I can't believe that little brat! (Semyl) She told me that I would be ending up with Miroku-sama!

-throwing darts at a picture of Sango and Semyl-

Koharu: She may be a couple of months older than me, but that is wrong!

-starts throwing knives at the pictures-

Note: these pictures are on the DOOR of her dressing roo-

-Door opens-

Miroku: Heey! Koharu how are you doin'

-STATIC-

Semyl: WTF! That little bitch! She was throwing darts!

Kyou: That's all you're concerned with? -thinking of Miroku and the throwing knives-

Semyl: Umm why did something else happen?

Kyou: --

Semyl? Well how about camera 2! That one is in the infirmary!

Kyou: I bet you a 50 bucks Miroku has stab wounds.

Semyl: Stab wounds? Well I bet that he just has slap wounds and maybe a few bumps!

Kyou: Sure.

-in the infirmary-

Miroku: x-x…why me…all I do is just make a living by acting…and I get repaid by getting stabbed…

-he is in the bed with a bandage around his chest, left arm, and his middle thigh-

Miroku: But I guess I could be thankful that one of the knives only made it to my thigh instead of…

Sango: Will you shut up!

Miroku: -grins- And this is a great excuse to see Sango in a nurse's uniform since Kagome went out with InuYasha and is currently unavailable.

Sango: If you weren't hurt I would…

Miroku: How about make out time?

Sango: -blush-

Miroku: So?

Sango: umm…hold on…

-takes a piece of cloth and covers the camera-

Miroku: What's with the camera?

Sango: Just noticed it….

Miorku:…………..

Sango:……………………

-out to Semyl and Kyou-

Semyl: It's silent…-blush-

Kyou: Hey I hear a couple of moans…

Semyl: -blush-

Kyou: Well we don't have any other cast out on the other channels…-flipping the remote-

Semyl: -sigh- I wish InuYasha and Kagome were here…

Kyou: Think about where we found them LAST time…

Semyl: Eh….true true.

Kyou: So I guess this is it.

Semyl: Yep…

Kyou: Yep.

Semyl: Well I am thinking of a real epilogue though…

Kyou: Really?

Semyl: Yep…but I'm still changing it around a bit…

Kyou: Yep.

Semyl: Yep….

-Their conversation of yeps soon ends later-

Semyl: So why don't you read my other story Me, A Goddess, in HADES?

Kyou: -- -sweatdrops-

Semyl: Lemme just repeat it over and over…

Me, A Goddess, in HADES?

Me, A Goddess, in HADES?

Me, A Goddess, in HADES?

Me, A Goddess, in HADES?

Me, A Goddess, in HADES?

Semyl: If you read it…review!


End file.
